My Life So Far
by VampireWannaBeXxxX
Summary: The Cullens have children! Emmett's and Rosalie's eldest daughter was changed into a vampire and she has to keep it from her family! Emma still goes through teenaged issues like boyfriends and everything, but her life has changed, majorly!
1. My Saviour

**I will post the next chapter soon, but I want to see what you guys think! I know it is not very long, but they will get longer! When you read it, please review it and tell me if you like it and if you want to continue! Thankyou!**

Hello! My name is Emma. To my disgust and humiliation, I was named after my Dad, Emmett. I love him so much, but a 14 year old girl does not take pleasure in being told that she has been named after her embarrassing Dad. As you have probably gathered, I am 14 years old. I live in a very busy house; my family is HUGE. But before I tell you about who lives in this house, I need to tell about my family history.

Carlisle and Esme (my grandparents) are Emmett (my Dad), Edward (one of my Uncles) and Alice's (one of my Aunties) parents. Jasper (my other Uncle) and Rosalie (my Mum) are twins, and had abusive parents but they moved out and lived with Bella (my other Aunt) when they were 15 years old. They got fed up with their horrible parents so left and they haven't seen them since. Rosalie and Bella have been best-friends since they were 7 years old. Bella's parents are called Charlie and Renee but they divorced when she was about 3 months old. Charlie stayed in Forks and Renee stayed in Arizona. Bella lived with Charlie since the age of 6. Renee and Phil got married when Bella was 17 years old. When Bella and Edward were 18 years old, over their honeymoon, she got pregnant with Renesemee. Two years later, I was born. Then Alice and Jasper had a baby boy named Jason, named after Jasper, when I was 6 months old. My Mum and Dad had twins, Carly and Alex, three years ago. And that is everyone!

I live with my grandparents (Carlisle and Esme), my Aunties and Uncles (Alice and Jasper, and Bella and Edward) and my Mum and Dad (Rosalie and Emmett). I also have a younger brother and sister who are twins. They are both three years old and are called Carly and Alex. Carly was named after Carlisle and Alex was named after Alice. Renesemee is Auntie Bella and Uncle Edward's daughter and is named after Grandma Esme and, Auntie Bella's Mum, Renee. She is now 16 years old and has a boyfriend named Jacob. He basically lives with us, but Uncle Edward kicks him out at around 10 o'clock every night. He is a little protective. I have another cousin, Jason, who is Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper's son. He is nearly 14 years old. We live in large house in the middle of a forest in Forks. I guess it has to be quite big because there are so many of us living there!

Oh, and there is one more thing you need to know about me and my family. Everyone is human, except for me. I am a vampire, and have been for about 6 months now. No-one knows about this so please keep it secret! Here is how it happened:

I went out with a bunch of my friends. My family thinks we went to a restaurant, but we actually went clubbing! It was so much fun. At the time, there was a serial killer on the loose. Renesemee, Jason and I had been told not to go out by ourselves, so Dad was supposed to pick me up. We, obviously, weren't at the restaurant so I made my way back there alone. On the way, someone grabbed me, I screamed but then a blinding pain shot through my veins. I tried to look round at my killer and saw with horror that he had sunk his teeth into my neck. I screamed but then he covered my mouth with his hands and I was silenced. Suddenly, something hard hit us both and he flew off me. I screamed in agony, but then some very warm hands picked me up and took me somewhere. I was under too much pain to care who it was, but then I was put down on a hard surface. I writhed in agony for what seemed like forever. It felt like fire was rushing through my blood-stream. It finished abruptly and I just lay still for a while. After a few minutes I sat up gingerly and looked around. I had a burning feeling in my throat and realised I was in an old, wooden shack. I leapt up and checked that I was completely alone. I was. This is when a remembered my saviour. I saw a piece of paper on the table next to me. I snatched it up and it read:

To Emma,

Sorry if that isn't your name, but I think I've seen you around. Wow, where do I start. I'll just give it to you straight. You are now a vampire. You were bitten by one called James. I know your family and they are good people, so I doubt you will want to drink human's blood, but there is another way. Drink animal's blood. There are plenty of deer and elk and wild animals in the forest's round Forks. Your family are pretty upset about you leaving, but I think this separation is best. You can't be around people you know unless you can find a way to keep them from knowing. Please don't let any humans find out about you because any human who knows will be killed by the vampire 'government' who live in Italy. You won't age, you will look perfect (beautiful and everything) and your eye sight, hearing and sense of smell are better than human's. You will never gain weight. Although you won't taste human's blood it will still be a temptation to you. Please don't bite anyone because they will become a vampire too and I am sick of saving people all the time. That doesn't mean that I regret saving you! But you have venom in your 'spit'. You don't eat anything apart from blood, if you eat food it won't do you any harm, it just wouldn't taste nice at all. So, you can see the problem, but you do what you have to do. It's your life, but you will never die. One more thing, you will be incredibly fast and strong so be careful. Remember; don't tell a soul, except for other vampires.

From Your Saviour

I just stared at the letter and by the time I had finished reading it my eyes were very wide. I looked out of the window and realised I did have superb eye sight. I could see all the way through the forest which surrounded us. I could see all the way to Forks. For some reason, I believed this letter. It made sense and it would explain why my killer had bitten me!

There was no way that I was leaving my family! I had to find a way to live with them and I could tell them, but tell them to keep it a secret. But, for now, I could just pretend nothing had changed. I had grown maybe two inches and gained a little amount of weight. But, nothing else was different. There was a cracked mirror on the wall and I was more beautiful but I had blood red eyes! I decided to quench my thirst by drinking a few animals and then decide what to do. I ran outside and was surprised at how fast I really was! I wasn't sure what to do but suddenly I heard and smelt something. I could hear the pulse of a heart beat and the warm rush of succulent blood. I ran after it, it didn't hear me so I pounced on to it and sunk my teeth into the butter soft flesh. It struggled but soon I sucked it dry. It made me feel better but not completely re-freshed. Three deers, two elks and a rabbit later, I went back to the shack. I looked into the mirror and saw that my eyes had turned light yellow. Not much difference from my blue...Oh who am I trying to kid. I could just say I got sprayed in the eyes and they change colour.

So this story is about my life from when I get home after this traumatic experience. I have never told anyone this story before, so here goes...

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review it and tell me if you would like me to continue! Did you enjoy it? Give me constructive and nice criticisms! Thanx!**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Here is chapter 2. I was waiting for some reviews before I carried on so it took quite a while, sadly. I gave up on the 6 reviews thing because no-one was reviewing it so I decided to just post it for the people who have already reviewed. This is the longest chapter I have EVER written by at least 3,000 words! That includes all three of my stories! Another reason why it took so long to write was that I couldn't phrase parts of it right! The few paragraphs where it is just Rosalie and Emma when Emma first gets home, was so incredibly hard to write. It must have taken at least five times to get it as it is now, and I'm still not thrilled with it! So it isn't quite how I wanted it to be, but please tell me how that part of the chapter was if you review.**

**Can I just say thanx to Earth-fairy2006 for reviewing all my stories and everything! It means so much to me so Thank you so much! **

**Enjoy! **

I ran through the forest, desperate to get home to Mum and Dad and the others. I could hear police sirens on the road about three miles away and then, suddenly, I could hear my Mum crying! I stopped dead. She was crying! And then it hit me, they thought I was dead. They wouldn't have discovered a body. They are going to be distraught.

Then I heard Dad. He was crying too. I had never heard my Dad cry before and I felt terrible. It was awful to listen to! Stupid vampire hearing. "She will come home Rosalie! She will. The police will find her; I promise she will be fine!" I felt my eyes prick but no tears came. I ran faster than before and in less than ten seconds, the house came into view. I ran through the trees, and pushed past some branches and then finally I was standing in front of the house. Every light was turned on. Although it must have been midnight at the time, everyone was awake; even the twins! I saw a puddle and splashed some of the water onto my face to make it look like I had been crying. Crying was obviously something vampires couldn't do; I didn't want them to think I was a heart-less person.

I could see through the large windows, with my excellent vampire eye sight, and saw Auntie Bella sitting on the couch with her shoulders shaking and Uncle Edward was sitting next to her, rubbing circles on her back. Renesemee was sitting with her back to the couch, sobbing into her arms which were tucked around her knees. Carlisle was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the wall, gazing up at the ceiling. Esme was sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her arms. Auntie Alice was lying on her bed, face in the pillows, with Uncle Jasper's arms wrapped around her. Jason was in his room, starring down at the floor with a blank expression his face. Mum and Dad were in the dining room, sitting opposite each other holding hands. Carly and Alex were sitting next to each other in the upstairs hall way, looking very tired and upset.

Then I heard Dad again. "This is my entire fault! Why didn't I collect her early? How didn't I guess that she was up to something? Why did we even let her go?" cried Dad. I jumped forward and started running towards the house. I wasn't gonna let them take any blame. I could hear the murmur of voices but when I knocked, everything went silent. I heard some quick footsteps and then the door flew open.

Auntie Bella was standing in the doorway. She stared at me for a moment and then rubbed her eyes. I smiled at her. Her mouth fell open. I then realised that I could smell her blood, but I thought, 'It doesn't smell nearly as appealing as the animals, hmm, I wonder why? When I was human I had very strange eating habits, maybe that's come through as a vampire, I like the opposite of what normal vampire's like. They like humans and not animals and I like animals not humans. That makes sense.'

"Who is it Mum?" Renesemee called. Her voice broke at the end.

"Emma?" she gasped, not loud enough for anyone to hear but me.

"It's me, Aunt Bella."

"Mum?" I heard Nessie get up and walk towards us. She peered around the door and then shrieked, "EMMA?" I nodded, eagerly. I felt the same towards Nessie's blood; not appealing at all!

I heard everyone's footsteps and then Uncle Edward's head popped round the door. Grandma and Grandpa appeared behind them. Next, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper ran down the stairs, closely followed by Jason and then Mum and Dad peeped over the top of everyone's heads. None of them smelt appealing at all! This will be easier than I thought. When I was human I ate fruit and pasta as my favourite foods, everyone else ate chocolate and crisps; yuck! Normal vampires like human blood, I like animal's blood. Everyone just stood there in silence. I felt kind of self conscious with everyone just staring at me. "Mum? Dad?" I asked, very quietly, leaning round to look at them. Everyone was still in shock but Mum and Dad pushed through the 'crowd' and Dad hugged me tightly. He was boiling hot! I hugged him back and he lifted me off the ground and started to cry again. "Dad! I'm fine. Please let go, I can't breathe." I didn't seem to need to breathe, but it was embarrassing to be picked up by your Dad; I prefer hugs where my feet stay on the ground and I don't mind if Dad does those hugs. He dropped me to the ground and kiissed me on the forehead. Then Mum flung her arms around me.

"Oh, Sweetie! I'm so glad you are okay! I've been so worried about you and I've missed you so much," she cried, fresh tears falling down her cheeks on to my shoulder, "We thought you had..." I knew what she meant; died.

"Mum, I'm fine!" She leant back so she could look at my face, keeping her hands on my shoulders. I brushed the wet hair from her beautiful face and tucked it behind her ear. Her blue eyes were blood shot and what surrounded her eyes were large, red, puffy rings from all the crying. She placed her hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes. She kissed me on the cheek and then squeezed her arms around me and wouldn't let go. She sobbed into my shoulder. I moved my arm under hers and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop it from shaking. "I love you so much and I'm really sorry that I put you through all this." I murmured into her ear. I wrapped my arms around her. Tears pricked at my tearless eyes again so I closed them.

She shook her head and whispered back into my ear, "You don't need to be sorry for anything, I'm just relieved that you are home. It scared me so much and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back but I am just so happy that you are."

I smiled and kept my arms linked around her back.

I've always been tough and don't usually cry, so hopefully they wouldn't get suspicious. It suddenly hit everyone and the rest of them piled on top of Mum and me. There was a spill of, "Oh Emma!" and, "We've all been so worried!" and, "Don't you ever do that again!" and, "I've missed you so much!" I think everyone managed to hug me and finally, Dad managed to pull everyone off Mum and me. Mum kept her arm around me and Auntie Alice was standing behind me with both her arms wrapped around my neck. Nessie kept tight hold of my left hand but Jason seemed not to have moved away from the door. He looked so guilty and upset, but at the same time he looked relieved. I sighed as the memory of why he would be hesitant around me came back to me. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Everyone calm down! Let's get inside and we'll talk," said Dad, before Jason had a chance to change his expression. We all filed back into the living room. Carlisle and Esme sat on the love seat, Carlisle's arm wrapped around Esme's shoulder. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper, and Auntie Bella and Uncle Edward sat on the large couch with Jason and Renesemee. Mum and Dad sat on the small couch with me sitting between them, arms around me. They didn't seem to want to let go. Carly and Alex had just managed to reach the bottom of the stairs from the upstairs hall way, and now ran into the living room. Carly dashed over and jumped onto my knee. I hugged her tightly and then Alex came over too. Dad picked him up and Mum took Carly from me. She was a little energetic and I didn't want to drop her.

"So, Emma, what happened?" asked Auntie Alice, concerned but curious, tears building in her eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine everyone!" I sighed, a little exasperated, "I was waiting outside the restaurant when I was grabbed and pulled into a dark alley-way b..." I trailed off and decided to tell them all the truth, "Okay. You guys are gonna be so mad at me but you know...I've put you through a lot and you deserve to know the truth about where I went." I sighed but stared at the floor, "I went to a club with Livvy, Talitha, Izzy, Paula, Jess and Ellie," I looked up from the floor and saw their shocked faces, "...and Luke, Scott, Tom, C.J. and Sam. Yes, Dad I have friends who are boys and I'm really really sorry, and it was all my fault that I went missing and I feel so guilty and will never do it again and..."

"Shhh," Mum shushed me, "Kid, it's okay. We know you went to a club, Ellie told us. She felt guilty. Calm down and carry on with what happened."

I sighed and looked around at everyone else. I had been looking at the floor all this time so now I looked up, I saw Auntie Alice crying again, Auntie Bella was about to cry, and Renesemee was looking at me sympathetically. Grandma Esme was leaning against Carlisle, gazing at me lovingly and Uncle Edward was looking at me, sternly. Mum kissed me on the top of the head and put her arms round my shoulders. Jason was looking at me, confused.

"What?" I asked him. Everyone looked to him.

He shook his head, "You look different."

Oh crap! Why did he have to realise? "Um...well," I shrugged.

"Carry on with the story, Em," he told me.

"So I was walking back to the restaurant and as I passed this dark alley way, this guy grabbed me and..." I thought fiercely. I couldn't tell them what really happened because that would put them in danger, "...and he put his gun to my head..." OMG I feel so guilty! This isn't what really happened but it will protect them. I repeated this round and round in my head and carried on, "...But this guy ran into us, grabbed me and ran to his car, and then he drove me to um...I don't know where, but he stopped and I jumped out the car and ran. Then, I walked home and it just took a long time to get back, but I'm fine!"

I watched their faces go from horrified to confused and back to horrified. I looked around guiltily and it reassured them. Wow, I'm unimagginative, I could have told them absolutely anything about what had happened and I come up with a kid-napper and a gun to the head! It's such a common thing! That would be why they believed me, but I am a good liar, I guess that's because I've had years of practice. I'm definitely not a goody goody or a suck up. To tell you the truth, I have a reputation at schoo, for winding up all the teachers, but getting away with it. Mum and Dad recieve letters from school at least once every other week for being cheeky or something, but they've given up telling me off because it never works. They said that as long as my grades stay high, they don't really care as long as I don't 'cross the line'. That has been known to happen and I've been grounded a countless number of times.

Mum hugged me closer and started to cry again, "You don't need to be crying! I know you were worried and I feel terrible and everything, but I'm fine." Mum nodded and the twins both reached out to me. They clambered onto my knee and hugged me. I rubbed their backs.

"I missed you," Alex whispered.

I felt so guilty. It wasn't what had happened at all, but I couldn't have helped it. I deserve the guilty feeling because it was all my fault in the first place. If, by some miracle, I had managed to crawl home after being bitten, I would have been screaming in agony, and that would have been down-right mean. They would be in a worse state now than now! And they would know that I was a vampire. This way I get punished by feeling completely guilty and awful, but, also, they stay safe.

Carly yawned and Alex slumped against my shoulder. "I think they're tired," I stated. Everyone laughed, shakily and Mum took them up to bed. Dad wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed gently.

"You know we are never letting you step out of this house alone again!" Dad told me, hugging me and rocking slightly.

I grimaced and said, "Fair enough. Am I grounded?" I could slip out of the house at night when I need to hunt; they wouldn't catch me.

Everyone laughed again but then Dad said, "Most definitely."

I shrugged, "I deserve it."

Dad looked shocked, "That is the first time you have ever admitted that!"

"Well, I put you guys through more than I could go through myself, so you know..." Dad kissed me on the top of the head.

Auntie Alice and Auntie Bella came over and hugged me. "I've missed you so much and although you are a pain sometimes...No, a lot of times, I could never live without you," Aunt Alice said, quietly, "and if you ever want to go to a club again, tell me and I'll come with you." She whispered the last part but Dad still heard. He pulled her off me, which would have made me topple over, if it weren't for my in-human strength, and apparently perfect balance. I wobbled slightly to make it look realistic and Aunt Bella held me to stop me from 'falling'. We laughed and Dad told her not to give me ideas. I was a bit of a rebel; if they told me to do something, I would, obviously, do the opposite! But I think that side of me has stopped for a little while because of how I feel at the moment. And, at home, I'm not too much of a pain.

"I agree with Alice, apart from the end part," she glanced at Dad to make sure he had heard.

He winked at her and I laughed.

"I've missed you all so much too!" I told her, before walking over to Gran who was crying again, and put my arms around both Grandpa and Gran. She pulled me onto her knees and hugged me.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she whispered, "I dunno what I would have done if you hadn't come back!"

"I won't and I promise!" I smiled at her and she kissed me on the head.

Renesemee came over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. We were very best friends and if I lost her then I don't know what I would do! I guess that would be the same for her!

"Nessie, I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I broke my promise. I will start it again from now and do it for double the amount of time. Promise!" To hug her I had to reach up on my tippy-toes. Although I was supposed to look perfect, I still wasn't tall for my age. I'm guessing that I am perfectly average, no, I'm still not perfectly average because I am still smaller than Auntie Bella and I would be average if I was her height. I had always taken after Auntie Alice in height, she is small. And to think...I'm still smaller than Aunt Alice! I'm still a titch! Renesemee took after Uncle Edward and was quite tall.

"Good!" she whispered, kissing me on my forehead. The promise I had made the day before I'd disappeared was that I would do what Mum and Dad said, and that I wouldn't get into trouble for a whole week! Ness doesn't like it when I get into trouble. Now I need to behave for two weeks. Great.

I find it so hard to stay out of trouble for any length of time so this will be tough.

She released me and looked into my eyes. She was the spitting image of Uncle Edward, bronze coloured hair, full lips and a perfect face. I looked just like my Mum, Rosalie. I had blonde hair, which fell down to the middle of my back, and my face was just like hers. My hair had curls dotted around which made it look like it had depth. Mum was prettier than me but she tells me the opposite. I take after Auntie Alice by being mischievous and small and Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice with my eccentricity and energy. I realise what people's emotions are quite easily and, apparently, this is similar to Uncle Jasper. I'm a good mix. "Missed you," she whispered.

Uncle Edward and Uncle Jasper came over and hugged me next. "If you ever go out of this house alone again, I will hunt you down myself, and ground you," said Uncle Edward, sternly. I was going to say, 'You can't do that, only Mum and Dad can' but something in his expression made me stop. He was serious.

I smiled timidly up at him and he ruffled my hair, now jokingly. I hugged him closely and then Uncle Jazz joined in. "If you ever scare me like that again I will do more than ground you."

I nodded and then said, quietly (no-one else would hear anyway because I was kind of wedged in between them), "Aw, so although I'm a menace and a pain to have around, you did still miss me?" They laughed and I smiled.

"Definitely got it right there," said Uncle Jasper, "You're annoying and mischievous and, of course, a pain but we could never live without you in our lives."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," agreed Uncle Edward. We broke apart, smiling and then Mum came back in and sat next to Dad again.

"The twins are, finally, asleep. None of us have slept in three days," she added on the end.

I ran my hand through my hair and groaned and sighed, "Oh, guys! I'm so sorry."

I turned to Jason. We hadn't ended on a good note, the day I disappeared. This was the memory that I was remembering earlier on, when we were still on the porch steps. Renesemee, Jason and I act like brothers and sisters so we fight a little bit; but what do you expect from three kids who live together? He can realise when I'm hiding something, or feeling guilty, so he knew I was up to something when I was planning on sneaking off to a club. He wasn't in my group of friends in school because he was in a different form to me and we both had a different group of friends. At home we were great friends, and at school everyone knew we were cousins, we just didn't hang out together. We would hang out together but we prefer to chill with separate friends at school. He had asked me what I was doing, I told him, 'Nothing' but he didn't believe me. We had got into a big fight of yelling. Auntie Alice had come upstairs to see what was happening. When she saw us yelling, she told us to calm down. We were quiet until she had descended and then we started again. She knew we had but didn't bother to come and break us up. Uncle Edward came up, but just rolled his eyes and left us to it; they only get involved if we start to hurt each other and start to fight by punching or whatever...physical fighting I guess. This doesn't usually happen but it has been known to in the past. I lost my temper. In the end, I pushed him into the wall and told him to leave me alone and butt out of my business. He got up and pushed me back. I fell but kicked him round the ankles and knocked him over. We ended up rolling around, trying to pin the other down but we were fairly equal opponents. Renesemee came out of her room and managed to pull us apart; she's strong. She asked what was going on whilst holding us away from each other at arm's length. I just turned around and stormed into my room. Jason probably told Renesemee; she doesn't give up that easily. I heard someone come upstairs to break us up, but when they saw that Nessie had already done it, they left again. They only seem to care if there's a chance that one of us would get hurt. I hadn't spoken to Jason again.

I walked over to him and held my hands out. I couldn't bare him being angry at me. He ignored my arms but flung his around my neck and completely broke down. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking. I held him steady, but it felt a bit weird because he was at least five inches taller than me. I hugged him and then he started to speak, "I'm so sorry I did all of that and I'm so ashamed and I felt terrible that the last thing I said to you was 'you're and idiot' and..."

Uncle Edward snorted and when we looked round at him Uncle Jasper grinned. "Well, Jason, you got it right there, mate!" cut in Dad. I glared at him and then faced Jason again.

"I don't care, I'm just glad you forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness but..."

Uncle Jasper sighed and Uncle Edward laughed at us again. Auntie Bella hit him on the thigh to make him shut up and Auntie Alice shushed Uncle Jasper. Nessie smirked.

Jason turned back to me after glaring at his Dad "I don't forgive you because there is nothing for me to forgive you for! It was all my fault and..."

But I cut him off, "No, it's my fault and I should never have gone to the club in the first place and if I'd stayed at the restaurant then I would never have gone missing and we would never have had the fight in the first place!"

We stopped talking and just hugged. I was the one who broke apart. "Okay?" I asked kindly. He nodded and I went over to Mum again, he sat next to Nessie on the couch. Mum hugged me and said:

"Well, you've got to be exhausted," I wasn't but I didn't want them to get suspicious so I nodded.

"I think everyone is," said Grandpa.

"I'll ring the police but everyone else should get to bed and have some sleep," said Dad.

Then, Mum said to Dad, "I just rang them and told them everything. I said that she was fine but they advise that we take her to the hospital if she feels at all ill through the next few weeks." I rolled my eyes. She then pointed at Renesemee, Jason and I, "I rang your head master; he wanted to know when you were back safely," she added to me, "He told me not to send any of you to school tomorrow, but you are going in on Friday. He wants to announce your safe return, okay?" I sighed.

Nessie and Jason smiled happily, they were happy that school was cancelled for them tomorrow.

"Alright." I grimaced. This will be humiliating.

"Okay, you three, off to bed," said Auntie Alice standing up. We slouched up the stairs. Us three were on the top floor where there were three bedrooms and a bathroom which we shared. Renesemee has the biggest one, mine is the coolest and has two floors and Jason has the smallest but his has the best view. My bedroom is in between theirs. So you step through my door and you come to a small room where my books and desk and lap top and everything are; like a little study. Then you climb the ladder to the attic part and there's my bed and dressing table and large wardrobe. I love my room so much!

"Night Nessie. Night Jason, see you in the morning." I called as I walked through my door.

"Night Emma. Don't run off in the night!" Jason called.

"Yeah don't! Good night!" called Nessie.

"I won't" I humoured them. I heard them laugh through the thin walls.

"Night Ness," called Jason.

"Night Jase," called Ness.

I sat at my desk and just thought for a while. This was the main thing that I thought about, 'I was tired after the clubbing but as soon as I was bitten, I didn't feel tired at all. Maybe that's another weird thing which vampires can't do; sleep. I had told my Mum that I wasn't hungry and had eaten about 5 miles from here; I had had a bit of money. She believed me, so I got away without eating tonight. Yay! I guess I'll force down some toast or something in the morning. Or, I could feed my breakfast to Jingles, the family dog...Oh no, we have an animal in this house! I can control myself, I think.' I concentrated on holding my breath and found that I could go without breathing for a very long time. It became uncomfortable after a while, without a sense of smell, so I let out a long and slow breath and breathed again.

After about half an hour I heard Mum and Dad ascend the stairs. I became stock still until I heard them climb the stairs to our rooms. I ran up my ladder steps at in-human speed, grabbed some PJ trousers and pulled them on. I pulled my jumper off and slid underneath the sheets. When I slept when I was human, I slept very still so I turned over so I was facing the wall and closed my eyes. I lay completely still, but concentrated on my slow and even breathing.

"Yes, she's asleep," Mum whispered.

"I'm so glad she is home! I dunno what i would have done if she had come back. The doctor said that she may have trouble sleeping, but she seems fine," whispered Dad back.

Mum came over and kissed me on the head, "Good night sweetie," and then they left. I heard one of the twins start to cry and Dad rushed ahead to go and comfort him/her. I'll just say 'it' for now because I don't know which one.

"Shhh. Carly, it's alright Daddy's here," he soothed her. Okay, it was a 'her'.

She calmed down and the house was full of everyone's even breathing after 15 minutes. I got up again and walked down my ladder. I realised that the creaky ladder step at the bottom didn't creak. I sat at my chair again and thought about what to do. It would have to be something quiet. I saw a pile of papers on my tidy desk, which hadn't been there before I disappeared. I picked them up and read the top one.

To Rosalie and Emmett

I feel terrible for taking Emma to a club and then she disappeared. I don't know why we did it. It was immature and stupid and I'm so sorry. I know this won't mean anything to you because she is your daughter and must be worried sick and missing her loads, more than I can imagine. I can't bare to think that she might be...I can't even write it, but we are all still hopeful and haven't given up. I love her so much and I take the full blame, don't be mad at Emma, be mad at me! I would hate for your last memory of her to be an angry one! It was all my fault. She has been my best friend for nine years now, but if she comes back, I won't have anything to do with her, and I will leave her alone because I don't want anything like this to happen again. The pain I am going through is unbareable so I don't think I could go through something similar again! If you want to yell at me I wouldn't argue because I deserve it but I just wanted you to know how truly sorry I am and I miss her so much. I guess you miss her more and you might as well ignore this letter, but here is my email address if you ever need anything or any help because I owe you more than that but that's just a little gesture. I will do anything for you! .com.

I truly am sorry. Ellie.

This is how they knew about me sneaking off to the club, but I didn't care! The letter was a print out email, so I'm not sure why Ellie wrote her email at the bottom because it would come up in the sender ID.

I read and re-read the letter several times and then turned to the next one. It wasn't another sorry letter; it was Mum and Dad's email reply printout.

To Ellie

We aren't going to blame you for anything. She would hate us if we blamed you! We know that you and Emma have been best-friends for all these years and that you must feel a similar amount of pain as we do. When Emma comes back we would hate it if you two would break up because she loves you too. We believe that she will return and when she does, we would like you to carry on being her best-friend and support her if she needs it. Thank you for always being there for her!

Thank you. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen.

I flicked through the rest and they were all the same. There was one from everyone who I had gone clubbing with and some of my other friends. I can't believe all these people cared about me so much that they felt the need to write a letter for me. Mum and Dad had done an individual reply for everyone.

I felt even worse now because a lot of them were trying to take the blame. Mum and Dad had assured them that it was not their fault in their replies. I placed them all back on the desk and leant back. For several hours I just thought about all the lives I must have touched, all the people that cried over me and my family having to take double the douse of the pain as everyone else. None of them deserved any of this. Tears pricked at my tearless eyes. Again.

I looked in my floor length mirror next to my bed and realised that I had changed a bit. My lips had definitely become fuller and my chin was slightly more prominent. My eyes were still butter gold but no-one had seemed to notice; they all seemed too happy to see me. My breasts had stayed exactly the same, I was happy about this because I didn't want saggy boobs like Paula's grandma! My legs were slightly longer but they were now perfect for my height; they had just thinned out slightly. I'm just as thin but have some delicate curves in the right places. My hair had more curls and my skin was as white as a sheet. I did look perfect! No-one had noticed me change, except for Jason, they had all been too pleased to see me and I wasn't complaining.

When my clock read 6:00am I decided to read a book for a while to take my mind off things. I had come to the conclusion that vampires didn't sleep so I didn't even try. I grabbed the closest book to me and started reading. It was 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging'. It was all about teenagers and love. I really liked this book so read it slowly, but even at my vampire pace I read 79 pages in ten minutes. I decided to practice reading slowly and by 8 o'clock I had managed to return to my normal human speed. I read the first four books in the series in that time and then I heard Auntie Bella's footsteps heading downstairs. I was surprised that I could decipher between everyone's footsteps, but it was useful. I grabbed my change of clothes, wash bag and towel and headed to the bathroom on our floor. I washed my hair, although it looked fine.

As I descended the stairs I met Uncle Jasper.

"Morning," I said, brightly.

"Hey, kiddo. You feeling okay?" I nodded and we headed down the rest of the stairs together. Auntie Bella was in the kitchen and I could smell her home-made porridge; it smelt disgusting, like vomit and a lot of salt. I guess food won't smell nice anymore either.

"Good-morning Emma, what do you want for breakfast?" I thought for a while and then decided on toast. You didn't have to eat a lot of toast and it wasn't soggy like cereal. She popped it into the toaster and I waited.

As I munched it slowly, I concentrated on the swallowing part. It tasted like dried cardboard mixed with soil. I didn't seem to have any saliva to help break down the food so it did take a long time. When I had finished it, Nessie wondered in looking tired, followed by Aunt Alice. She and Jasper kissed for a while although we protested loudly. They all still smelt, well, not very nice. I am not a normal vampire! Once Nessie had finished her bowl of porridge she headed back upstairs to get changed. She had murmured something about Jacob before she dashed up the stairs.

Life was, just about, back to normal. Appart from the fact that I was hiding a huge secret, my life had gone back to my old life. Oh, who am I kidding! My life has completely changed! I just had to be very careful and sneeky. They are used to me mucking about, so it shouldn't really be any different. The only thing I am worried about is that, when I am keeping something from my family, I get really frustrated and get grumpy. They can all tell when this happens so I need to be especially careful about that. I'm glad everyone is acting normally around me and isn't fussing over me. There is no way I could have stayed away from them. I would have found it vertually inpossible! So at the moment, I am happy. Wups, I spoke too soon. Jingles just walked in, so I held my breath and dashed out of the room.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Mum asked as I pushed past her out of the kitchen.

"Um..." Damn! What's wrong with me, "Nothing," I called back as I dashed up the stairs.

**Please review so I know if you like it! I still wanna know if you want me to continue! Could you, please, tell me if you thought the part with just Emma and Rosalie was too mushy or not cute enough or whatever, I wanna know for next time something similar happens! Please give me any comments, critisms, tips, whatever! Thank you for reading this chapter and please continue reading!**

**Thanx!**


	3. Greetings, Greef and Gossip

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Don't judge me for the absolute crap greetings she has on the phone. I'm not very good at them. I wanted to create a normal day, although a normal family wouldn't have a normal day, I guess. Look, I'm sorry if it's crap but i've never been missing for three days, so I dunno how people would react. I have gotten lost before, and I mean compleltely lost, with no-one else! but only for a few hours! I was skiing with my school and I took a wrong turn. So, obviously, I wasn't with my family so I dunno what it would be like. This whole chapter took a couple of tries to get right as well.**

Grandma and Grandpa took Jingles out for a walk so I thought it was safe to go back downstairs.

I sat in the kitchen and just talked to whoever was in there. Mum and Dad came in. "Morning!" I said, brightly.

"How do you feel?" Mum asked me.

"Fine!" I said enthusiastically.

"You don't want to visit the hospital, right?" I shook my head. There is no-way that I could go to the hospital because I figured out last night that I didn't have a beating heart. 'Hmm...Does that mean I don't have blood?' I thought.

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Mum!"

"Okay, Sweetie." She walked upstairs to the twins who were calling her.

"So what are you gonna do today?" asked Dad, as he pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard. I shrugged.

"Don't know. Are you going to work?" I asked. He nodded.

The door bell rang and Nessie yelled from upstairs, "GUYS! ANSWER THE DOOR AND LET JACOB IN BECAUSE I'M NOT READY!"

"Does he know about me?" I asked.

"He knows you went missing, of course, but doesn't know that you came back," Dad told me.

"Okay! Guys, I'll get it!" I shrieked. I was very fond of Jacob and he liked me too. We were like brother and sister.

A series of, 'Okays' came back and Nessie yelled, "Thanks Em!"

I skipped to the door and unlocked it. It swung back and Jacob was standing there, looking down at the floor, "Hey. Have you heard anything about Emma?" he asked before looking up at me. "Emma?"

I nodded, "I'm back."

He threw his arms around me and lifted me off the ground! 'Okay Jacob, calm down!' He was warm as well. 'Why does everyone feel so warm since I got back...Maybe I'm cold...And if I didn't have any blood...Okay it's me who's cold.' I concluded. This was all in my mind.

"When did you get back? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, questions flooding out of his mouth as he placed me back on to the floor.

"I got back last night. I'm absolutely fine and um...I kinda got kidnapped but managed to escape and then walked home," I said matter-of-factly. He gaped at me. "I'm fine! Finished with the questions?" He shrugged and nodded. He was always very easy going.

I pulled him inside, "YEAH IT'S JACOB!" Nessie didn't reply and I smirked.

"You wanna wait in the living room?" I asked him. He walked in and I went into the kitchen where Mum, Auntie Alice and Auntie Bella were. "Jacob's here," I told them.

"We heard you," said Auntie Alice, laughing.

"Oh yeah. What you up to?" I asked.

"We're about to bake a cake. Do you want to help?" asked Mum. "It's Edward's birthday tomorrow."

"Sure!" Everyone knows that I don't like cake but I love to cook them!

I grabbed the weighing scales and weighed the sugar into a bowl and passed it to Mum. She creamed the butter and sugar together and then I passed her two whisked eggs. Auntie Alice and Auntie Bella were making the cream go fluffy and the jam go sooth for the filling of the cake. We were making a Victoria Sponge. Then, I heard Uncle Edward's footsteps. "I'll go and distract him." They looked at me, confused, until he called to Bella. They obviously hadn't heard him at all. Mental note: 'Make sure everyone can hear the footsteps before you blab!'

"Bella, honey, do you know where my white shirt is?"

"No, Hun."

I passed Mum 250 grams of flour and then dashed out of the room.

"Hey!" I called to top-less Uncle Edward who was standing at the top of the first flight of stairs. I looked away from him, he didn't look bad, well, he had a six pack and everything but I don't wanna goggle at my Uncle's abs! "I think I know where your shirt is." I dashed round him, still looking away and dashed into the laundry room. He chuckled. I seemed to remember it being at the bottom of the pile, when I put my shoes in here, before bed, last night. I dug around and pulled it out.

"Thanks! When did you see it in here?" he asked, suspiciously.

"When I put my shoes in here yesterday," I said, passing it to him.

He didn't say anything else, but ruffled my hair and walked back to his room.

I flattened down my hair and then headed back out of the room and down to the kitchen. I heard Nessie and Jacob snogging in the living room. Ew! "They're snogging!" I shrieked when I stepped through the kitchen door. They just smiled and Nessie called through:

"Hey!"

Mum slid the cakes into the cooker and then Dad stepped through the door. "Are you sure you need to go to work?" I moaned.

"Yep. I didn't go missing, so I don't get a vacation," he laughed. I laughed and he kissed me on the top of the head, "Anyway, everyone at Forks High is anxious to know if you have come home."

"You told them!" I shrieked.

"Well, they needed to know why I wasn't coming into work for the past week."

I sighed, "So the WHOLE of Forks High knows?" He nodded, "So the WHOLE of Forks now knows?"

"Um...Yeah. I guess."

Great. Not. "Okay," I rolled my eyes.

"See you later, kid, and stay OUT of trouble."

"I will Dad!"

Then Mum and Dad kissed and Auntie Bella crept up behind me and placed her warm hands over my eyes. I giggled and turned around to look at her. She hugged me.

"See you Emma!" he called at the front door.

"See you!"

"Edward and Jasper need to go in as well. Carlisle and Esme have the day off and we have finished for the summer except Bella who is going in with you on Friday," Aunt Alice told me. Auntie Alice and Mum get 4 months off (May-August) but they just need to keep drawing.

"You and Mum never really finish. You're always drawing."

"Yes, but we don't need to go to the office when we have finished, that's the difference," Mum explained, washing the bowls. I helped Auntie Bella stack the dishwasher.

Grandma and Grandpa stepped through the front door and Jingles ran straight to the back door for his breakfast. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Grandpa is a head doctor at Forks Hospital and is his own boss. He arranges his appointments around us, so he cancelled them all for next two weeks when I went missing. Everyone got the days off work or school whilst I had disappeared but had to go back straight away, almost. Grandma is an interior designer. She works from home so still worked today, a bit. Dad is a gym teacher at Forks High. He teaches them volleyball, hockey, football, athletics and badminton. He also set up a tennis team after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Mum and Aunt Alice are fashion designers. They do that work at home, too, but sometimes needs to go to the office for meetings or presentations. They are both quite successful with it and design some of our clothes. Uncle Jasper is a journalist and writes articles for a big-selling newspaper. Auntie Bella is an English teacher at our school, secondary school, and is definitely the coolest teacher! I still disrupt her lesson a little bit, but she just uses the 'I'll tell your Mum' card and I shut up. Uncle Edward is a doctor at Forks Hospital, but isn't as high as Grandpa so can't plan his own diary. So that is everyone. Today, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Edward and Dad had to go to work.

I bounced back up the stairs to see what Jason was up to. I passed the twins who were playing with a train set and legovon the landing.

"Look Emma!" Alex pointed at something they had made with the lego, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Wow! That's really good," I complimented them. I tilted my head to one side and thought it looked a little bit like some public toilets, so I didn't say anything.

"It's an ice-cream van," Carly told me.

"Course it is!" They smiled. I carried on up the stairs, smiling to myself.

I knocked gently on Jason's door and I heard, "Yeah?" I walked in and found him sitting at his desk, fully dressed and bent over a sheet of paper. Jason and I were in the same year at school, but I was six months older.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Homework which was in for last week!" he shrieked, slightly hysterical.

I couldn't help laughing, "That is so not like you! That is my job to hand homework in late. Is this the first homework this year that was late?" He glared at me, but nodded, and so I changed the subject, "Who set it?"

"Mrs Bitch," he grumbled.

There is a teacher at school called Mrs Batch and is really mean, so we call her Mrs Bitch when she isn't around. This is the same with the whole of year 9. I gasped when he told me this and bounced over his bed to help. "Which homework is it?"

"The one about frogs and the stepping stones." It was the maths problems.

"Do you want some help?" He nodded eagerly. "Okay, but don't tell your Mum or mine, okay?"

"Yeah, course!"

"To find that number you divide this by 8 and then count the number of spots and subtract them off the total. Then just add the two numbers together," I explained, pointing out the numbers and pictures. It was a very hard homework, but Maths was my high point of school, except for Art.

"But that's not the instructions!" he said, desperately, looking closely at the page.

"I know it's not the instructions, you numpty, I'm not blind or stupid. So do you want my help or not?" I said back, flicking him on the head. He looked at me, unsure so I added, "My way is a short cut!"

He nodded. "Okay, but which two numbers do you add together?" he asked, confused.

"The one you started with and the end total."

"Oh!"

"Do you get why?" He nodded again and started writing.

He scribbled down three sums and then asked, "Is that right?" I checked through the whole question, and then the sum. I nodded. 'He was really slow...no...I was really fast. This is gonna take A LOT of getting used to!' I thought to myself. I helped him with the rest of it. He would usually help me with Biology and I would help him with Maths. We were pretty equal with everything else. I was absolutely useless at Biology and he was the same with Maths. Mum, Auntie Alice and the others don't know that we help each other; they don't like us helping each other, it's cheating.

When he had finished we headed back downstairs. Carly wanted to be carried downstairs so I lifted her up and Jason picked up Alex. We found Mum and Aunt Alice chatting about their latest designs. Auntie Bella was marking a stack of papers and Nessie and Jacob were still kissing. They were all in the living room. Grandpa and Grandma had gone to check the restaurant reservations for tomorrow evening, for Edward's birthday dinner.

Jason and I turned back out of the room when we saw Nessie and Jacob on the couch. "Okay, we'll stop. You two can come in!" Nessie called. We peeked round the door to make sure they had stopped and then sat on the large fluffy rug. Carly and Alex stumbled over to their toy box in the corner.

"Has Dad gone?" asked Jason to his Mum.

She nodded and then held out a sheet of paper to us. "What do you think?" I looked at the sheet in Jason's hands and gasped.

"It's beautiful, Auntie Alice!"

"Mum?" Jason asked, "I'm a boy and I hate dresses unless really pretty girls are in them." We all rolled our eyes and I took the paper out of his hands.

"You're so much like Emmett!" Aunt Alice said in disbelief.

I gaped at the ankle length, red dress. It had simple, yet elegant, straps and a thick, black ribbon running round the waist. There were several views of the dress; front, back and the shoes. The neck line went down, very low, and only people like my Mum would be able to pull it off. It was tight round the upper body and flared at the very bottom. And, it was backless.

"Do you like it?" she asked me.

"Yeah!" I sighed, "Its fab!"

She looked relieved. "Thanks Em!"

Auntie Bella rolled her eyes. She wasn't into fashion but Aunt Alice forced her into nice clothes. Bella's ideas of nice clothes were sweat pants and a hoodie! Thankfully, I hadn't taken after her in fashion sense.

I handed the designs back and she slid them into her hand bag. Mum designed Auntie Alice's bag.

"Mum?" asked Jason, "What have we got Uncle Edward for his birthday?"

"A new suit and 'man' perfume," Alice smiled, smugly.

"Men don't like that kind of stuff!" Jason sighed.

"That is a joke! He would hate that! We bought him a new brief case," Jason looked exasperated and I giggled, "with a lap top," she finished. Jason smiled. "Passed the 'Jason test'?" He nodded. "It's got a built in web cam and has a pen that comes with it that you can write on the screen with."

I looked at Mum, "We shared the same present, it was all very expensive. So the laptop and bag is from Alice, Jasper, Jason, your Dad, you and me, and Carly and Alex," Mum told me before I asked. I sighed. 'Phew!'

"What did you get him?" I asked Nessie.

"You know I broke his old camera?" We all nodded, "And I felt really guilty and everything?" We nodded again, "Grandpa, Grandma and I put our money together to buy him a new one. It's the new Samsung BG1700 one with a light deflecting system for really bright places and an extra light hidden on the side for dark places. It also has a video camera which flips out of the top!" We all gasped.

"I love that camera!" shrieked Jason.

"Well, don't break it! Or you will be buying him a new one!" she told him.

He shrugged.

"What about you Bella?" Alice asked.

"I am taking him to Isle Esme on Saturday morning and we're having a romantic long week-end. We're coming back on Tuesday," she told us.

"So you're gonna be busy!" Jason laughed.

Nessie hit him over the head with the newspaper which had been on the table, "Thanks for all the scaring images I now have in my head. They're my parents! Do I really wanna know if they're gonna have sex or not!?!"

"You were concieved that way!" Jason mumbled. I laughed.

"You two were too!" she shrieked back.

I looked at Mum and then a horrible picture flashed in front of my eyes! I yelped and smacked my hands over my eyes. I moaned and I heard Jason doing the same.

"Okay guys! Changing the subject now! When did you arrange that?" asked Mum.

"This morning. I had been planning it for months but cancelled when Emma went missing. Then, I re-planned it all first thing!"

"Stop making me feel so guilty!" I shrieked.

"We're not meaning to!" laughed Aunt Bella, "It wasn't your fault, and anyway, Edward and I are going now so don't feel guilty!"

I huffed and crossed my arms. Jason put his arm round my shoulders and pulled me over and we started to wrestle on the rug. I tried not to use my full strength and thankfully succeeded. Wrestling was a usual hobby for the guys plus me and so no-one gave us a second glance. We rolled around for a while and then, to everyone's surprise, I rolled on top of him and settled into a sitting position on him.

"I win!" I shrieked. Everyone laughed at Jason's expression.

"Get off, or I'll lift you off," he warned me. I stayed put so he wiggled his arms free and lifted me off him, I was still quite light. I pulled him up and punched him, playfully.

"What did you get him, Jacob?" Auntie Bella asked him.

"Two books called 'Doctors in the 19th Century' and '100 Things Mad Doctors Do'. The first is all factual but the second is a joke." Everyone nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, he'll like it. Plus, he really needs some new books, he won't stop going on about the one he recently read about um...okay...I never paid attention to what he was telling us," Mum said, smiling.

Everyone laughed.

There was a pause where Mum and Aunt Alice went back to drawing another design, Auntie Bella carried on with the marking and Nessie and Jacob held hands.

"What do you wanna do?" I shrugged.

"Oh, no-one knows you're back, but their all gonna be at school. Are you going to surprise them by just walking into school, or ring anyone?" Mum asked, without looking up.

"Um..." I hadn't thought of this, "I'll probably ring Ellie but the word will get round, no doubt. Izzy will probably know because her Dad is the new Chief Police."

"Actually, ring Charlie and invite him over, he's been worried sick too," called Auntie Alice as we walked out of the room.

"Okay," I called back. I skipped over to the phone and dialled Grandpa Charlie's number. It rang four times and then Grandpa picked up. Jason was standing next to me, listening. The phone is really loud and anyone in the same room can hear the person on the other end.

"_Hello?" _asked Charlie.

"Hi!"

"_Nessie?"_

"No."

"_Who is this?"_

"It's Emma."

There was silence on the other end then, _"Emma?" _He whispered it.

"It's me."

"_When did you get back?"_

"Last night."

"_Oh, Emma, I've been so worried! Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine! Auntie Alice told me to invite you over now and we can talk when you come."

"_Okay, I'll see you in half an hour. I'm so glad your back home! Are you sure you're okay?"_

"I'm absolutely fine!"

"_See you in a minute. I love you, Emma!"_

Love you, Grandpa. See you."

The phone went dead.

"Grandpa is coming round!" I yelled.

"Alright."

"Hey, Mum. The beeper on the cooker is about to go off, do you want me to take the cake out?" I asked.

"Check it first," she called.

"Okay," I called back.

I skipped into the kitchen and pulled the oven gloves on. Then I opened the cooker and looked inside. There were two golden cakes in there. Auntie Bella had made some hard icing so they could make a number 35 to stick on top; that was his age. Then she would sprinkle icing sugar over the top and it would be finished.

I pressed down on the surface gently and it sprang back up so I took them both out of the oven and Jason closed the door for me.

"Thanks."

I put the two cakes on a cooling rack and left them.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Jason, "When are you gonna ring Ellie?"

"I dunno, later I guess, she'll be at school. Have you heard from anyone?"

"Lola called," he said. Well, duh, they're boyfriend and girlfriend.

"What did she say?"

"She was crying and everything. I dunno...You two have never been good friends or anything, but she seemed really upset about you dissapearing."

"Tomorrow is gonna be a nightmare. I don't want everyone crying or anything! So if Lola was crying, that must mean that other people apart from my gang must have been crying!"

"They're gonna be relieved that you are back, okay?" I nodded. "Do you wanna know who else was upset?"

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"When Lola rang she said that almost the whole of year 9 cried at least once." My eyes widened and my mouth fell open, "Do you wanna know who that included?" he asked, smiling.

I frowned and asked, "Who?"

"Oli," he shrugged.

My mouth fell open and I gazed at a point just above his shoulder. He clicked in front of my face but I didn't blink. I barely noticed.

"Emma?...Emma?...Emma!" he said, shaking my shoulder.

"What's up Jason?" asked Mum.

"Emma has gone into shoc..." I stopped listening. _Oli? Oli is the fittist, most hansome and sweetest guy in year 9! He is single and I have been crushing on him for months now! Ellie has been telling me to ask him out or just tell him that I like him. I've completely refused! But he was CRYING when they thought I had died! Does that mean I have a chance!!! Emma and Oli? Does that work? Yeah it does!! I'm single. He's single. This might be my chance..._

"EMMA!" I blinked and looked round. Mum was standing in front of me with her hands on my shoulders. Jason was just behind her, "What were you thinking about?"

"Emma has a crush on Oli Script!" Jason sang. I widened my eyes and set my jaw. I ran at him and he ran through to the dining room, but Mum linked her arms ropund my waist and pulled me back.

"JASON!" I yelled. I didn't bother getting free of Mum because she would get suspicious and get it out of me anyway.

"Emma! You can tell me! It's your Dad that would go mad!"

"Haha! I know who to tell then!" called Jason. I couldn't see him, but he was going to pay!

"Jason Hale. If you tell Emmett about this then you will be grounded and I could tell your Dad so many things about you," called my Mum, playfully.

He entered the room again and looked at Mum, suspiciously. "Like what?"

"I've heard about a Mr Gottenham incident." Jason had got a detention from him for something he had said. Jason is a very well behaved boy and so a detention for him is serious. Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice would probably ground him, so Mum had signed his slip for him. I, on the other hand, had started by getting Auntie Bella and Auntie Alice signing them, but when I started getting two a week, they told Mum and Dad. I was grounded for two weeks. Two a week isn't too bad anymore. I usually get two but four isn't rare! I used to get grounded but they gave up because that wasn't working. Now, they stop me from hanging out with my mates, if it is particularly bad, or just give me extra chores. I hate them and I guess I do learn, but after two days i get back into routine.

"My lips are sealed," he mumbled.

Mum nodded and slackened her grip on me. "Don't kill him, or you will be in trouble!"

"I am now dreading tomorrow!"

"I'll protect you from...um...everyone." Jason told me. I laughed.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I shrieked. I bounced to the door and swung it open. Charlie had been facing the forest and when the door opened, he turned around and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Emma, I'm so relieved that you're back and that you're okay!" He sighed.

"I am fine. I'm sorry that I put you through all of that."

"It's okay. I just felt so helpless because I wasn't part of the police and couldn't help!" he said, holding my face. He kissed my forehead and then I pulled him into the living room. Grandpa Charlie sat next to Aunt Alice. I explained what had happened, well, what I told everyone else what had happened. He looked shocked, but then relieved again. Everyone just chatted and Grandpa Charlie stayed for lunch. For the rest of the day, Jason told me about what he had heard whilst I was away. Apparently, Livvy is now going out with Luke because she had been crying in school, about me, and they got together. Although I felt bad, I felt good that Livvy and Luke had gotten together; they had been crushing on each other for years! Casey got really mad because all the attention had gone from her and on to me, but I wasn't even in school. She likes having boys gaping at her, especially Oli, and this week they had been thinking about me! My gang hadn't done any work because they've been so upset; now I felt terrible. The teachers had cut them some slack, which I was happy about.

There was also some other news about some of the teachers and stuff but it would bore you, so I'll leave it at that.

At four o'clock, Uncle Edward came home and carried on with a bit of paperwork. Uncle Jasper came home half an hour later. Jason and I helped him with his next report. He had to write a report on whales, because another one had been washed up on the shore and he had the section on information. _Boring! _Jason and I had done a document on it for our Biology project. Our teacher had collected in our work but Jason could still remember loads. Although I had a photographic memory I still couldn't remember anything to do with Biology!

Dad came home with a bruise on his head and Mum ran to get him an ice-pack.

"What happened?" I asked through giggles.

"Forks High School pupils can't play tennis," he sighed.

I fell into fits of laughter with Jason as he glared at us. Mum pushed us out of the room and sat with Dad on the couch for a while.

At around 7 o'clock I went up to my room to ring Ellie. Jason left me to it. I dialled her number and waited.

When some-one picked, I could tell that she had been crying. There was a slight sniff and then, _"Hello?"_

I sighed then answered her hello. "Ellie? It's..." I paused.

_"Who is this?"_ she asked after a pause.

"It's Emma," I said, quietly. There was a long and silent pause and then Ellie started crying, loudly. She just cried for at least five minutes.

_"Emma?" _She managed to choke, _"Where are you?"_

"I'm at home. I got back around 12 o'clock last night."

_"Are you okay?"_ she cried. I could hear her sobbing.

"I'm absolutely fine." She sobbed again and found it impossible to continue for a few minutes. I assured that I was fine, and that I was sorry.

_"We are...never...going to...a...club again...without...permission because...well...losing you almost...almost...almost...k...kill...killed me! I...was so...up...upset and...have been...so...worried!" She finally finished._

"I know. I'm so sorry"

_"What...happened?"_

I was sobbing into my arms which were resting on my desk, tearless sobs, with the phone pressed to my ear, "Um...I was walking back to the...restaurant, you guys had...had...gone ahead and Paula...had walked back to her place. I was gonna...run to catch...up with you, but this guy grabbed me and..." I paused, I didn't wanna scare Ellie.

_"Yeah?"_

"He held his gun up but then...someone else ran into us and...kinda kidnapped me. I...I...dunno exactly what happened or where he took...me, but when he stopped for gas I managed...to escape."

_"Oh...my God! Are you...okay?"_

"I'm fine," I sighed.

_"Who else...have you told?"_ she asked. She was calming down.

"No-one. Izzy probably knows...because her Dad is in the Police, but I haven't told anyone."

_"Are you...gonna ring anyone...else?"_

"I dunno. Word will get around and my Dad told everyone at Forks High so...Scott's brother will tell him and CJ's...sister will tell him. My grandpa, Charlie, knows and will spread round the word, no...doubt, so I'm guessing everyone will find out before tomorrow. Jason rang... Lola this morning, so she knows and I'm sure she'll tell her gang, and, you know...Jacob?"

_"Yeah. Nessie's boy...friend."_

"He came round today...and will probably tell everyone at La Push. That means Nina will find out and she'll tell Samantha, no doubt, and she'll tell...Dave. And Jess's Dad works at Forks High so she...will find out."

"Yeah. I bet...everyone will know...before tomorrow," she agreed. She sniffed again.

We had a long chat about gossip which had happened at school whilst I was away. When my Dad shouted up the stairs to tell me get off the phone I said 'good-bye' to her and then I headed back down stairs.

"Girls can talk!" he moaned.

"Yeah. I had a lot of catching up to do!" I told him. He ruffled my hair and I glared at him and flattened it again.

At half past ten, Uncle Edward kicked Jacob out. "Why was he here through the whole day?" he asked Nessie.

"Dad!" she shrieked.

"I mean, why wasn't he in school?" he asked. I smiled.

"They had half term this week, we had ours last week," she replied. Uncle Edward grimaced. He doesn't mind Jacob; he would be the same if she was going out with Jason! _Ew! They're cousins! _He was just over protective over Ness.

We all went to bed and I had the same night as before, awake and practicing slowing things right down, like my reading, and controlling my strength and speed.

This is how my new life started.

**Did you like it? PLEASE review! Thanx for reading!**


	4. If This Is What Hell Is Like!

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Jason and I slid into the back of Auntie Bella's car and Auntie Bella and Nessie sat in the front. Auntie Bella drove us to school, as she worked at the school. I dumped my bag at my feet and slumped back against the seat. Jason looked over at me and placed his bag on the seat between us.

I winded my window down as Mum came towards us, "Are you sure you feel up to going to school?" she asked.

"Yes Mum. I feel fine and I wanna get this day over and done with, though I'm really not looking forward to it!"

"Okay. Well, all of you have a good day." She waved and went back to the house where we could hear Alex calling her.

I sighed and Nessie looked round at me, "Hey, it'll be absolutely fine!"

"You're not the one who has to go through it! Corny Casey and Bitchy Brittany..." Auntie Bella cut me off.

"Language Emma! But if anyone gives you any trouble then come to me, okay?" she told me as the engine started.

"Can't I just beat her up?" I asked. Jason grinned and raised his eye brows.

"Look, I know you took after your Dad and you are very tough and can be quite vicious..."

"I've learnt that!" said Jason, quietly.

"Yeah, she's hit you pretty hard before! Have you actually hit her back yet? I mean, what, she got you around a year ago?" Nessie sneered, jokingly.

"Well...um...she...shut up!" he stuttered.

Auntie Bella slapped Nessie's leg, as a mock/serious telling off, "Hey! She's wrestled you to the ground before."

"Well, I'm a girl. He's a guy," Nessie retorted.

"Yeah, okay, I'll admit, Emma is stronger than me," Jason murmured.

I rubbed his shoulder, comforting him. I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Look, Emma, you have actually ended up punching kids at school, but please don't get a detention on your first day back! If you get suspended you will be grounded for more than a month. I can tell you that for a fact."

I scowled slightly, "But..."

"No. If you hit or kick or use any physical contact towards Casey or Brittany then..."

I cut her off, "So how about Gaby or Jane?"

"That goes for ANYONE," she told me, sternly.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine," I sighed. "How long am I grounded for at the moment?"

"With the clubbing thing? Um...Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett said one week," Nessie told me, looking at me.

"One week! Is that it? Why are they only giving me one week?" I gabbled, surprised.

"They thought you had already been punished enough already," Jason said simply.

I looked at him and frowned, "How does everyone know this except me?"

"They were discussing it when you were on the phone with Ellie, honey," Auntie Bella told me, driving into the school entrance.

She pulled up into her parking space between Mrs Crolcott and Mr Diger's parking spaces. Jason hopped out of the door, beside Nessie and waited for me. Nessie headed off to her mates, calling back, "See you Mum."

"Esme is picking you guys up after school, because I have a meeting, okay?" she asked.

"Sure," said Nessie.

"Okay," shrugged Jason.

Nessie ran off to Lily and Penny who were waiting about twenty feet away.

I slouched out and looked around. Then, I heard my name so I looked around, "Emma! We are so glad you're back, we were so worried!" yelled Penny. I waved to show that I'd heard. Nessie waved and they walked off together.

We were half way down the drive so the only people around was another teacher and one pupil almost at the building. I grimaced.

"It'll be fine!" Auntie Bella said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"No it won't!" I murmured.

"Just stick with your friends..." she started.

"With the crying and hugging..." I cut in.

"Hey, listen. There will be tears but tomorrow it will be back to normal! It's just one day!" she whispered.

I nodded and she kissed me on the top of my head. "Okay, off you go." She pushed me slightly and Jason and I made our way up to the building.

Before we reached the side steps, into the first corridor, I was bombarded by six arms.

"Emma!"

"EMMA."

Ellie, Livvy and Izzy flung themselves at me. Although I had super 'human' strength, I really hadn't been expecting it, so I toppled over and just missed Jason. We clambered back onto our feet, I left my bag on the floor, and then the water works started. They all wrapped their arms around my neck. Ellie sobbed into my left shoulder and Livvy sobbed into my right. Izzy was behind me and was just holding me tightly.

"All yours, Emma," Jason told me, sniggering. I glared over the top of Ellie's head at him and pouted. He shook his head, laughing, and ran over to his mate Josh.

Josh waved, "Hi Emma! I'm so glad you're back! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I was a bit pre-occupied with the three crying girls and Jason realised this and explained everything whilst walking off to registration.

I pushed Ellie and Livvy's heads off my shoulder and turned around so I was facing Izzy and unlinked her arms too. "Guys! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey! It's not your fault!" said Livvy. I turned back to her. Izzy came round so we were in one rough circle.

"Can I still apologise?" I asked.

"What for?" asked Ellie, wiping her eyes.

"Making you guys so upset and CRY! I feel awful for that!" I cried.

"Don't be!" sympathised Livvy.

"I explained everything to them for you," Ellie told me.

I looked round at all of them and just grinned. I didn't have anything to say! I was so happy to be with some of my best mates again. I looked at Ellie. She had brown hair which fell to the middle of her back, like mine. She had long layers in her straight hair and she was about two inches taller than me and had brown eyes. I hugged her again and held her there.

"I missed you so much and my parents thought I was having a mental break down and were going to send me to the doctors!" she whispered in my ear as she let go of me. I smiled, sadly when she told me this.

"Sorry," I murmured. She just shook her head.

I turned to Livvy. She was quite a bit taller than me and measured around five and a half foot. Her blonde fair fell about four inches below her shoulders and she had a long side fringe. She was tall up very thin. She hugged me around my neck again and I linked my arms under her arms and round her back.

"I got so worried about you," She told me.

I sighed and said, "Sorry."

"Stop apologising! It's not your fault! If anything it's ours!" she cried, letting go of me.

"It was my idea to go to the club in the first place! How can you blame yourself?" I shrieked.

She smiled and shushed me, "Whatever."

I turned to Izzy. "You know what we were all like! I'm not gonna say anything which will make you say sorry again!" I laughed and hugged her.

She had short blond hair, tied back into a pony tail, leaving hair falling down the side of her face to frame it. She was around 5 foot 3, slightly taller than Ellie but smaller than Livvy.

"Come on, we'd better get to registration cuz it's nearly 8:30," interrupted Livvy.

I dropped my head back and huffed. She chuckled. "Today is going to be hectic!" said Ellie placing her arm round my shoulder.

"I think you meant hell not hectic!" I sighed. They laughed. I grabbed my bad and swung it over my shoulder and started to walk.

"Oh, and Mr Goodfellow," (our headmaster), "wants to introduce your 'safe return' in assembly," Izzy micked his voice.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

"At least he isn't asking you to stand up in front of everyone! You see it could be worse!"

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess!"

We arrived at our classroom. I looked through the window in the door and saw almost a full classroom. "I can't go in!" I laughed.

Izzy pushed the door open and stepped in. Everyone looked round. "Is it true that Emma is back?" I heard Oli ask. _OLI!!!_

"Yup!"

I heard a lot of chairs scraping back on the floor and a muffled bang as some slipped off their desk to stand on the floor.

"Have you seen her?" asked Oli again. _OMG Oli really was worried about me!_

"Yeah, she's just outside with Ellie and Livvy. But don't bombard her, please, she's kinda dreading this, not seeing everyone, just the attention, you know," With my superb hearing, I heard three people nod and Oli said:

"Course."

Ellie walked into the room with me, her hand pressed on the middle of my back. My eyes clapped onto Oli's gorgeous face. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then Paula ran forward and hugged me. I didn't mind Paula fussing because she was a close friend (though not as close as Livvy, Izzy and especially Ellie).

Everyone else looked eager to come over so I shrugged. Izzy moved out the way as Jess and Talitha ran over. They both managed to fling their arms round my neck. Ellie and Livvy pushed my back to keep me upright. They let go and backed away slightly to give me some air.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

I looked round at everyone. Still, none of them smelt appealing! I really am a weird vampire! I saw nearly all of the girls crying. As the 8:30 bell rang, Auntie Bella walked in. I frowned slightly as I looked round at her. She isn't our form teacher!

"Oh yeah! Mrs Cullen, your Aunt, is our new form teacher because Miss Atwhale had Appendicitis and had to leave urgently," Ellie told me in a whisper.

We dashed over to our seats at the front at one side of the room. "Good morning," Auntie Bella, or Mrs Cullen as we have to call her at school, said, smiling.

She is probably the most liked teacher at Forks Secondary School.

"Good Morning Mrs Cullen," chanted the rest of the class.

I looked round and saw Eddie passing Zara a tissue. Kimberly was drying her eyes. Casey and Brittany were sitting at the very front of the class in the middle, smiling cheesily up at 'Mrs Cullen' with their hands on their laps and dead straight backs. I wasn't surprised to see that they hadn't cried at all. They were such suck-ups!

'Mrs Cullen' did the register and then gave us a few notices about an up-coming school trip and a reminder about school policies. Thankfully, she didn't mention me.

"Right, we do have an assembly today but..." she looked at the clock, "Yes, in about 5 minutes."

Izzy tapped me on the back and pointed towards Oli. He had his eyes glued on my head. When I turned to look at him he smiled straight at me. I smiled back.

When he turned away to talk to Chris beside him, I turned back to Ellie. She was squinting at me. I bit my lip slightly and asked, "What?"

"You look different," she decided.

_Oh crap! Why does she have to notice?_ "Um...is that good or bad?"

"Good different, like even prettier than you usually do," she said, raising her eye brows.

"What's changed?" I asked, wanting to know what people would notice.

"I dunno, but you do look prettier, and thinner, but you getting thinner seemed like...well...impossible! You were already a stick before, no offence. And you're as white as a sheet. Are you ill?"

I just shook my head, "I'm fine." She grinned. This discussion had been whispered, so no-one else had heard it. At least she hadn't noticed that I was stone cold.

"Okay then, time for assembly," she stood up, carrying the register and we all filed out of the room. She beckoned to me and I walked to her. "Ellie, you can wait if you want," 'Mrs Cullen' told her. I hate calling her that!

Ellie waited in the doorway. "Your Mum and Dad asked me to tell you to go to school nurse if you feel at all ill. Even if it's just a headache, because Carlisle doesn't think that pressure is good for you when you first come back to school, and everyone piling themselves on you might count to that," she told me.

I nodded, "Sure."

"And you know Mr Goodfellow wants to let everyone know that you are back, right?" I nodded again. "You don't need to do anything. Yes, everyone will be trying to look at you but just ignore them, okay?"

I groaned, "Yeah."

"Okay, come on let's go, we don't want to be late."

She ushered us ahead of her. When we reached the main gym Ellie pushed the door open. It was still half empty and people were filing in so I tried to blend in. Apparently, my in-human beauty attracted everyone who could see me. There was a lot of murmuring and pointing. We, finally, reached our seats and sat down. To my disgust, I was next to Casey. I turned my body so I was facing Ellie, not Casey.

I tried to ignore her as the rest of the school filed into the gym, but then she started to whisper in my ear, "So, your family didn't care much, did they? If I'd gone missing, my Mum and Dad would have kept me at home for a WHOLE week. Obviously, I'm more loved than you."

I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore her. I turned to Ellie, who had heard what she had said and tried to focus my attention on her instead.

"Ignore her. Ignore her," she repeated so I could just hear her.

"Anyway are you grounded again? If I disappeared, my parents would be so happy to have me back, they wouldn't even consider it! How long are you grounded for?"

I looked round at Casey and saw that Brittany had been listening and giggling too. "Maybe your parents would keep you off for a whole week but that's because you are absolutely selfish spoilt brat. Have you ever thought of that? My Mum gave me the option of staying off school today but I wanted to come in to see my mates. For your information, they were upset about all of this, so I wanted to come in and assure them that I was okay. You see, I am a nice friend, unlike you! So I'm grounded for two weeks, because I sneaked of to a whole load of clubs, which had nothing to do with being grounded about being kidnapped. Can I just ask one thing? Who do you think would actually be upset about you disappearing?" I watched her face go from angry to livid to furious.

"No-one at school was upset about you going missing so I don't know why you're acting all big headed," she whispered, glaring at me.

I shrugged because I knew that was wrong and she was just trying to make herself feel better. I was about to say something back when someone in the row in front turned around to say something. It was Oli!

"Casey, you're such a liar! Almost every single girl was crying and all of the guys were upset! Only because your heart is a dead rock," This comment stung me a bit because I knew mine was dead and cold, "it doesn't mean that every other person who didn't cry wasn't upset. Chris was right, you really are a bitch." He turned to me and said, "Everyone in the entire year was upset except for those two," he pointed towards Casey and Brittany, "although I think they were shocked and everything. Just ignore her Emma; everyone knows that everything she said to you just now was a big fat lie." He finished there.

"Thanks Oli," I said smiling at him.

He shrugged, "I didn't know if you knew the truth and I didn't want you to believe her."

I nodded, "Thanks."

He turned back and faced the front, just before Mr Goodfellow entered. I normal assembly lasted a long, boring fifteen minutes. He cut this one down to ten minutes so he could make an important announcement at the end. That is what he called it.

Whilst he blabbed on about honesty for the morel of the actual assembly, I thought about what Oli had done for me. Casey had been crushing on him for two years now and that comment must have really struck her. I smiled to myself. He told her that she was a bitch! I mean, for a girl to tell that to a girl is fine, for a guy to say it a girl is terrible! He stood up for me. Maybe we will get together.

I turned to Ellie, who was grinning at me, and I grinned back. She gave me the thumbs up.

Finally, Mr Goodfellow ended his speech and he started talking about my event.

"As you will all know, one of our own pupils in this school went missing on Sunday evening. We still don't know all of the details, but please don't go and ask her about it. We don't know if she finds is a sensitive subject or not. We have found out some facts about it but before I tell you them, I would like it say, Emma welcome back." I grimaced as everyone looked round at me. Ellie squeezed my hand, reassuringly. "I would like to warn every one of the dangers of how Emma went missing in the first place. Everyone has heard of the kidnapper/s that have been kidnapping and then killing their victim, without leaving any traces of evidence. We can't be sure, but we think these are the people who took Emma, except she managed to escape and make her way back. I can say for a fact that everyone who knew Emma," except Casey and Brittany, "missed her and was worried about her so we are all so happy to have her back."

He rounded the assembly off and dismissed us. As we filed back out, he came over to me and asked if I could see him in his office. He then asked Ellie to take my books to our first lesson.

I followed him down the corridor to the main entrance and we pointed to the chair opposite his desk when we entered. I sat down and he sat opposite me.

"Emma, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I repeated for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"I have been told that you haven't been to hospital to be checked over," he aimed this as a question.

"Yes. My grandpa, um...Carlisle Cullen, didn't think it necessary if I felt okay. He's one of the head doctors at Forks Hospital," I informed him.

He nodded, "Okay, I was just checking. Would you mind if I asked you about this 'event'?" he asked.

I shrugged and shook my head, "Okay. So what actually happened?"

"Me and a group of friends had told our parents that we were going to a restaurant so they dropped us off outside the restaurant in Seattle. We were just so stupid and decided to go clubbing instead but on the way back to the restaurant we were kinda split up. I know this all sounds so bad and a whole load of us are grounded and whatever, but anyway." He nodded so I continued, "Paula and I kinda got split up from the rest of them and so Paula walked back to her place because it wasn't too far away. I passed this alley way and someone jumped out and grabbed me. But...this is where it gets kinda weird, um...he put his gun to my head and covered my mouth so I would stop screaming, but then someone else rammed into us. He flew off me and the other person, I think they were both guys, grabbed me and put me in his car. He drove away, but he had covered my eyes with something so I don't have a clue where he took me, but he had to stop for gas and so I untied the ropes around my wrists and managed to run off. I really didn't pay attention to where I was, I just walked following the signs to Forks I guess. It just took a long time, but I went through country a lot of the time so I didn't, like, ring on anyone's door because I didn't know anyone or whatever! And I feel really bad, but you know." Wow I blabbed a lot!

"Okay. Well, I just wanted to know. I'm not going to say anything about it," he said.

"Thanks."

"Do you know what's happening about this?" he asked.

"Well, the police are still looking but I don't think much has changed."

"Okay. Thank you, Emma. You can go now."

"Thank you."

When I got out of the headmaster's office, I let out a long sigh and walked to my first lesson. When I reached room 14 a knocked and heard Mrs Brandon say, "Come in." I opened the door and walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Goodfellow wanted to see me," I told her.

"That's okay, Emma. Just take a seat," she said, smiling.

I took my seat next to Ellie. She asked what he wanted and I explained that he was just nosey. She chuckled slightly.

Mrs Brandon was explaining about how mountains were formed. This term we were doing about the land moving and tectonic plates and all that.

"I thought we did this last week!" I complained.

"She is explaining it to Zara because she was away and Carl and Ted don't understand it." Ellie explained.

"Is that something you would like to share with the class, Ellie and Emma?" she asked. Mrs Brandon was nice but she was very strict.

"Sorry, Mrs Brandon," Ellie apologised.

"Let's not start on a bad note right after you come back Emma."

"Sorry, Mrs Brandon, it won't happen again."

I was tired of repeating that over and over again at least three times a day! I know it was my own fault but I can't be bothered to keep my mouth closed! I sighed and just listened for the sake of it.

At break time, a whole load of people came up to and asked if I was alright. A lot of them asked me what had happened but eventually the story got around and people stopped asking.

"How are you doing?" asked Nessie when we were alone.

"Incredibly tired of answering the same question over a thousand times!" I cried.

"It'll probably go back to normal tomorrow. Oh yeah, what did Casey say to you which made you so mad. You honestly looked furious! And Ellie looked kinda scared that you would explode." She laughed.

"Oh, she was telling me how much her family loved her more than mine did and then like starting saying that no-one really missed me and i just lost it, but don't tell your Mum! But, guess what! Oli turned round and had a go at her for me! Well, after I'd had a go at her. Oli!" I whispered.

"Is he the guy that you have been crushing for like years now?" she asked, unsure.

I nodded vigorously. "Ask him," she said simply.

"No! Guys ask girls not the other way round!" I cried.

"Do you think he might ask you?" she asked. Nessie is the only person in the world that I would talk to about absolutely anything and she was the same with me. We were basically sisters!

"I dunno," I shrugged.

The bell rang for the five minute warning for lessons. "See you later!" she called behind her as she walked back to her locker.

"Where did you go?" asked Ellie.

"Sorry. Just talking to Nessie," I explained.

"Hey, don't apologise, just wondering."

I grabbed my books for Maths. We were put into sets for Maths, as I was in set 1 and Livvy, Ellie and Izzy were in set 2 we split up in the 30's corridor (the corridor with all the rooms numbered 31-38). They headed off to room 33 and went to room 35.

I went in and sat on the only vacant desk. Then, Oli came in and spotted the spare seat next to me. I breathed in deeply to calm myself as he put his books down.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. His voice had broken but it wasn't too deep or too high; it was perfect. He had blonde floppy hair and dark blue eyes. He wasn't too tall, for me anyway. He was about 5 foot 6 and as I was 5 foot so that wasn't too bad. Why couldn't I be an average height!?! He was so fit. Apparently, although I had never seen, he had a six pack and you culd just see that he was pretty muscular.

"Sure," I said. He sat down next to me.

"So how are you?" I was pretty tired of answering this question, but when he asked it, i didn't mind one little bit; I enjoyed to talking to him.

I shook my head slightly and smiled, "I'm absolutely fine."

"Sorry, you're probably tired of people asking that," he concluded.

I shook my head again, "Don't worry about it. Oh and thanks again for that thing in assembly with Casey."

"It's fine. She was bang out of order! Have you guys, like, ever got along?" he asked, unsure.

I thought for a second and then shook my head. "Me and Brittany were mates when we were like 6 years old or summin, but we fell out and then Casey joined the school, they became best friends and Brittany pertinently hated me, so Casey did too." I shrugged.

He frowned. "What?" I asked.

"Have you always been mates with Ellie, Livvy and Izzy? Cuz I know you guys are inseparable."

"Ellie and I have always been best mates. We both started Forks Junior when we were 5 and were best mates on the first day! We were good friends with Brittany but no-one has ever been as close as Ellie and I have been with each other except for Nessie, but she's like my sister." He nodded. "Livvy and Izzy joined when they were about eight and we just all became friends!" He smiled.

"They went spare when you disappeared!" he told me.

"I know, and I feel awful, but they won't let me say sorry!" I complained.

"But you don't have anything to apologise for!" he told me. It was so easy to talk to him!

I shrugged. "Each to their own," I murmured.

"Um...Emma. I really...urm...well...I really..." he hesitated.

"Yes?" I asked kindly.

He breathed in deeply and tried again, whispering, "I really like...you."

I smiled, happily, and whispered, "I really like you too!"

He looked like Christmas had come early. I wide grin stretched across his face and I grinned back.

"Well, do you wanna go out some time?"

"Yeah! Um...just two things."

"Go on," he prompted.

"I'm grounded until next week end."

"I kinda figured you would be for a while," he laughed. "What's the second thing?"

"Can we not go clubbing?" I laughed.

He chuckled, "Sure."

The teacher walked in so we didn't really have another chance to talk as I didn't wanna get into trouble again. The rest of maths went by in a blur and before I knew it the bell for the next lesson rang. We gathered our books together and Oli and I headed for French.

He said he needed to go to the toilet so I walked on my own and caught up with Ellie, Livvy and Izzy.

"Guess what?!?" I asked, excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Okay, calm down, Emma!" Livvy laughed.

"Guess!"

I stopped about ten feet away from the French classroom because there was a queue.

"Just tell us!" said Ellie.

"Oli just asked me out!" I cried, quietly.

All of their jaws dropped and their eyes bulged. It looked quite comical so I restrained myself from laughing. Izzy snapped out of it first.

"You're kidding!" shrieked Izzy, still quietly.

I shook my head.

"But...he's like the fittest guy in year 9!" cried Ellie.

"I know!" I agreed, grinning.

Oli came through the door and came straight across to me. "Hi Elllie, Livvy, Izzy," he said.

"Hey," said Ellie, shakily.

"Hi," continued Livvy.

Izzy just smiled, widely.

Chris called Oli over and he excused himself. "Fit, sporty and polite!" said Izzy, counting them off her fingers.

"Sweet and smart!" continued Ellie.

"And so your type!" agreed Livvy.

"Plus, he plays the guitar and sings!" Izzy remembered.

"Really!" We all sighed and then the queue started moving again and we all filed in. The four of us took the seats at the back and Oli sat in front of me.

"Bonjour!" sang Madame.

"Bonjour Madame," we chanted, a lot less enthusiastically.

To start the lesson Madame always does some short, quick questions to keep us awake. It's dead annoying but very easy, so I don't really complain.

"Comment s'appelles-tu?" She asked Brittany.

"Um...Je m'appelle Brittany?" she said, very unsure. Brittany is not very clever and is in set 3 maths, so really struggles. That is the only thing she can ever remember! Bitchy, mean and dumb, not a good combo!

The rest of French struggled on slowly. When lunch time finally arrived we all dashed out of the classroom to the cafeteria. If you didn't rush then you would have to stand at the very back of a half an hour queue!

The four of us sat down at a table near the exit and Oli and Chris came to join us! Yay! Luke came over and kissed Livvy on the cheek as he passed. Izzy wolf whistled.

"Shut up!"

Our lesson after lunch was Art. We carried on with our projects. Izzy and I finished ours and handed them in for marking. We, both, started the next drawing before everyone else, which put us both miles ahead because we were really quick anyway!

We had English as last thing. Each of the forms in year 9 were jumbled up and split up into 3 classes again, so was with Ellie, but not Livvy or Izzy. Jason was also in this group and 'Mrs Cullen' taught us.

"Okay then, class, please can you all take out your copy of Z for Zachariah. Can you read the next chapter, chapter 14, and then write a two page essay about John's characteristics and Ann's attitude towards him. You have this lesson and homework, and I would like it handed in by Tuesday." She sat at her desk and started marking our previous homework which we had handed in last Friday.

I rummaged around in my bag and pulled out my copy. The cover fell off it and onto the floor. Ellie chuckled and I put my habd up.

"Mrs Cullen, my book has fallen apart," I grimaced.

"Just read it and hand it in at the end of class and I'll get you another one, okay?" she asked.

I found this task quite easy, but a lot of people struggled. The lesson went by at an average pace and at 4 o'clock she dismissed us. I handed in my copy and she told me that she would bring another one home for me.

"Thanks!"

I said good bye to Ellie and Livvy who had to stay to use the library and Izzy walked with me to Esme's car. We met up with Jason half way there and when we got there, Nessie was already there.

"See you on Monday, Emma!" Izzy called behind her.

"So the news about you Oli spread through the school pretty quick!" said Jason grinning.

"If you tell Dad before I do I will kill and I'm not kidding!" i threatened.

"Whatever. Gran?"

"What about her?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see," he snickered.

"Hey Ness, Gran, Emma's got a boyfriend!" I leapt at him and grabbed his head and covered his mouth. I was quite a bit smaller than him, but I was stronger, because I was a vampire.

"Don't tell Dad, please, Jason! He will kill Oli and then lock me up somewhere!" I pleaded.

"Is that true?" asked Gran.

I glared at Jason and then nodded.

"Told you he liked you!" sang Nessie.

**I won't be able to update for another week on any of my stories cuz im goin outa town for a bit bt check it out somewhere at the end of next week! If there are loadsa mistakes im soz bt i didnt hv time to check it ova!**

**Thanx and please review!**


	5. This is When My Heart Stopped Beating

**Here is chapter 5. It's kinda sad; I just wanted to warn you. I don't know much about hospitals and the equipment so please don't criticize me for the awful descriptions and completely wrong use of them and whatever. I haven't got a clue about a lot of it so please just go along with it and stuff.**

**Oh yeah! Can i just say good luck to everyone who are getting their GCSE results today and I hope that everyone who got their A-level results last week did well! I'm only going into year 9 (I'm gonna be 14 next month) but I've got loads of really nervous mates who are getting their results, so GOOD LUCK!!! I'm English so I dunno much about graduation or anything so basically everyone else doing major exams like that and who are getting their results or whatever: Good Luck to you too!**

**Enjoy! **

So, it turned out that Gran was pretty cool with the whole going out thing. She told us about how Emmett had gone ballistic when Alice got her first boyfriend, this guy called Camrun when they were about fourteen.

"The way I see it," she said when we were in the car, "is that kids are gonna get boyfriends or girlfriends when they are teenagers so don't bother making a fuss." Then she turned to me, whilst driving, "But your Dad will probably go through an over-protective phase, again, so just be warned."

I shrugged, "I knew he would."

Then she turned to Jason, "If you tell Emmett then I will ground you, no joke. It isn't fair on Emma, okay?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"She didn't tell Jasper or Alice when you got together with Lola," she said, raising her eye brows.

"But this is Emma's third boyfriend! Lola is my first," he said.

I snorted but tried to disguise it as a cough. None of them looked fooled, "Sorry." I fell into fits of laughter.

"Emma," Gran warned.

Jason folded his arms. I took a deep breath and tried to talk normally, "Still, Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice are sensible. Mum and Dad are totally nuts when it comes to boyfriends! Plus, parents tend to be more protective over girls. You'll see when Carly and Alex grow up. Yeah, Oli's number three, but it doesn't mean Dad won't go mad!"

"Yeah yeah. I won't blab. Promise!" he said.

Gran pulled up outside the house and we all hopped out. Nessie rested one of her arms over my shoulders and we grinned at each other.

"Jasper, Edward and Carlisle are still at work, Alice went to the supermarket and Rosalie and Emmett are inside with the twins," Esme told us, counting them off her fingers.

"Cool," I said, letting her know that I'd heard her.

I hopped up the steps at the front of the house and opened the door. It was usually left unlocked if someone was in during the day. I dropped my rucksack by the living room door, just as Carly came stumbling out.

"Hey Carly," I said, picking her up and hugging her. "What's up?"

"Emma, talk to her properly. Your Mum and Dad don't want her picking up bad English from you!" Gran told me, walking through to the kitchen. 'What's up?' is my way of saying 'How are you?' and everyone knew that.

"Okay!" I called after her. I turned back to Carly and started again, "Are you okay?"

She nodded happily. Carly and Alex have blonde hair as well, but their hair was darker, like Gran's. "Where are Mum and Dad?" I asked.

"They are in their room," she said, with a serious face.

I frowned, "Why?"

She shrugged. I lowered her to the ground and she scampered back into the living room.

I climbed the stairs, slowly. It wasn't like Mum and Dad to sit in their room by themselves unless something was wrong. The last time they did this was when they were worried about me; I was going through the beginning teenage stage and wasn't getting along with anyone except for Ellie, Livvy and Izzy. This must have gone on for a month and they were slightly worried that I wasn't going to snap out of it!

I was kinda worried so I walked up to their door and knocked; I didn't want to walk in on something...um...you know.

"Yeah?" I heard Dad ask. He didn't sound angry or cheerful; I couldn't work out his emotion.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emma, sure," he said in the same tone. It sounded, kinda, dead. I opened the door and saw them sitting on the edge of their king sized bed. Mum had her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her knees. Dad had his hand resting on her back. Mum looked round when I opened the door.

"Come here, honey," she said, quietly and gently.

I closed the door and went over to them. They shifted apart so I could sit between them. Mum wrapped her arms around me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I saw that Mum had been crying. I was alarmed now.

"Honey, we don't want you to panic, okay," Mum said, not really as a question.

"I'm kinda panicking already!" I told them, slightly hysterical.

"Okay, sweetie, calm down," Dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's nothing bad at the moment; we just need to be careful."

"Just tell me!" I pleaded.

They looked at each other. I whole load of possibilities ran through my head when their eyes met; divorce, moving house, something to do with one of them being ill...death.

"Honey, don't interrupt until I've finished speaking, okay?" Mum asked. I nodded. "Okay. I'm pregnant."

This is when I think my heart offiially stopped beating. My head span round to look at her, very fast. My eyes grew very wide and my mouth fell open. Tears pricked at my eyes again.

When Mum became pregnant with the twins, her body saw them as a virus. Her body tried to fight them off, but all the effort she put into trying to get rid of them almost killed her. When I say almost, I mean the matter was so serious that the doctors thought she was honestly going to die.

Mum had been throwing up repeatedly, but her body only reacted to the twins in a very minor way. She had been put on medication, but she wouldn't take some of it, because she didn't want to affect the babies. By seven months pregnant, she had improved a lot. She didn't throw up nearly as much but she still didn't eat much either. But then something went very wrong!

_Flashback (begins)_

_I skipped down the stairs on a Saturday morning to find Mum, Auntie Alice and Grandpa in the kitchen. I went straight to Mum. She looked paler than usual. I bit my lip slightly, but tried to tell myself that I was imagining it. She had been getting so much better; she can't be getting ill again!_

"_Hi!" I said. I was about eleven years old, so hadn't gone through the rebellious years and was still sweet._

"_Morning, sweetheart," she said, linking her arms around my waist and pulling me onto her lap and kissing me on the head._

_Auntie Alice pushed a plate of toast towards us. I got up and sat on the seat next to Mum. I passed her a piece and she took it, hesitantly. She nibbled it, slowly._

_I grabbed one and munched it, ravenously._

_Auntie Bella walked in, in her dressing gown, like Aunt Alice, and said, "Good morning." She grabbed a bowl and some cereal._

_Suddenly, I heard Mum's piece of toast hit the floor. My head whipped round and I saw Mum with her head lolling back. I jumped up and looked round, desperately. Grandpa jumped round to her and felt for a pulse. Auntie Bella ran to the phone when Grandpa asked her to call for an ambulance. Tears formed in my eyes and I ran out of the room, yelling to Dad._

_He met me at the top of the first flight of stairs. I pulled him through to kitchen where he ran over to Mum. Tears were falling down my face, quickly and I fell back onto the wall. I slid down so I was sitting on the ground and I sobbed into my arms. I didn't want to get in the way so I didn't have anything to do. I watched Auntie Bella cry down the phone, urgently. Uncle Edward dashed into the room and went straight to Grandpa who was still working with Mum. Uncle Jasper ran in and went straight to Mum. Nessie and Jason appeared in the doorway at the same time. Auntie Alice came over and knelt in front of me. Nessie and Jason looked around, wildly._

"_Emma, listen to me! Rosalie is going to be fine," Auntie Alice assured me. She pulled me into her arms and stood up, half carrying me. She hugged me whilst everyone else panicked loudly. Auntie Alice explained to Nessie and Jason what had happened and they looked panic stricken as well. Mum can't die! What if she does? I won't be able to bare it if she dies! And it would probably kill Dad, he loves me and Mum more than anything, losing either one of us would tip him off the edge!_

"_But what if she isn't going to be okay!" I cried, suddenly._

_Auntie Alice looked down at me and said, "She will be fine." I couldn't really believe her because she was crying too. I looked round at Nessie and Jason. Jason looked like he was trying very hard not to cry and tears were sliding down the side of Nessie's face, silently._

_After what seemed like forever, but was only around five minutes, we heard ambulance sirens outside. Dad picked up Mum's limp body and dashed to the front door. Uncle Edward opened the door for him. I wriggled out of Auntie Alice's grip and ran after them. They had laid Mum on a stretcher. I ran over to Dad who was crying; I had never seen him cry before. Everyone else stood back near the house but Dad and I were allowed in the ambulance, whilst everyone else had to travel by car. The paramedics did everything Grandpa and Uncle Edward had done but Mum still didn't wake up. Dad had lifted me up and was holding me on his hip, hugging me. When we arrived at the hospital, they rushed her straight through and we were asked to wait outside._

_I resumed my position in the kitchen, in the hospital corridor, just outside Mum's room. I tried not to cry. I completely lost track of time but soon, or not so soon, a doctor came out to explain to Dad what they had to do._

"_We are going to have to operate on her and remove the babies," we knew she was carrying twins, "to save her, but they may not survive." By they, he meant all three of them; Mum and the twins. "She still has a pulse and her heart is still beating but she is incredibly weak," he rushed through. Dad just nodded, quickly. "We are going to start straight away, if you follow me, I will take you to a vacant room, and we will keep you updated, okay?" he continued._

_I stood up and followed the doctor into a room further down the corridor. I collapsed onto the bed and reduced into tears again. Dad sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid onto his lap._

"_Emma, darling, she is going to be fine. Trust me, okay?" he whispered in my ear. I felt some of his tears fall onto my shoulder. My tears escaped and trickled down my cheeks and fell onto my hands. "Rosalie is strong. She..."_

"_But the doctor said her heart was weak, Dad!" I cried, hysterically._

"_Honey, calm down," he said, gently._

_I leaned back on him and let the tears fall freely. "She'll be fine," he murmured into my ear. My shoulders shook._

_I looked over to the clock on the wall and was surprised to see it read 10:45. I went down for breakfast at 8:00 and the ambulances came around 8:25._

"_Where...are the...others?" I asked, still crying._

"_I dunno, honey. They will probably...be in the waiting room," he guessed._

_After another long pause I heard the door creak open. I looked round. The doctor stepped in again. "Um...Mr Cullen. You have one son and one daughter. Rosalie is still unconscious, but her pulse has become stronger. I am extremely sorry to say that we don't think she will make it, but it looks more promising every minute. She lost a lot of blood and her body needs time to recover. She is also exceptionally underweight." Tears poured down my face again. Although I had said before that she might not make it, I never believed it! Mum can't die! "The twins are in incubators at the moment, but they will definitely survive. Would you like to visit Rosalie?" he asked._

_I slipped off Dad's knee. I presumed he nodded, but we followed him out of the room and down the corridor. We went through some doors labelled 'Surgery' and through another door. I stopped in the doorway when I saw Mum, lying on the bed, under the sheets. Her face was white and her hair was unhealthy looking. The doctor closed the door behind us. Dad stumbled forward and knelt at Mum's side. He picked up her skinny hand and held it in both of his. I watched her chest rise and fall, quickly. The heart monitor was beeping loudly. Her heart beet was steady, but slightly slower than it sounded like it should be. I stepped closer to her and knelt beside Dad._

"_Please don't die," I whispered, resting my chin on her pillow. I didn't think that would help at all but I wanted to say it. I wiped her hair from her face. Dad rubbed her hand, gently and kissed it. I heard a lot of footsteps and looked round. I saw Uncle Jasper and Auntie Bella looking through the glass desperately. Everyone else was behind them but we couldn't see them much. Dad beckoned to them and the door burst open. Uncle Jasper dashed round the foot of her bed and knelt by her head, opposite from me. I could see large red rings round his eyes and that showed that he had been crying. Auntie Bella and Auntie Alice knelt next to him. Nessie sat on the chair behind me and pulled me onto her knee. She held me, steadily whilst a sobbed into my hands. I heard her sniff and guessed that she was crying too. Dad was still holding her hand and Uncle Jasper, Auntie Bella and Aunt Alice were just staring at her white face. Gran had her arms wrapped around Jason's shoulders and Grandpa was watching the heart monitor._

"_Where are the twins?" asked Auntie Bella, quietly, not taking her eyes off Mum._

"_They took them to the incubators," answered Dad, simply._

"_Dad?" I murmured._

_He looked round at me. I slid off Nessie's lap. "Can...I go...and see...them?" I asked. I couldn't bare sitting in here any longer. He nodded._

"_I'll come with you," Nessie said, standing up._

_We filed out of the room and walked down the corridor. "Um...excuse me?" I heard Nessie ask. I didn't really pay attention, but I continued to walk. Nothing seemed to make sense and I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to stop with her. Suddenly, I became aware that I wasn't sure where I was. I wondered, aimlessly, over to a wall and sank down so I was sitting again. I leant my head back against the cool wall and let the tears fall down my cheeks. I couldn't remember why I was crying, but knew that there was a reason why and realised that I didn't want to stop._

_I felt warm hands on my upper arms. They pulled me up so I was standing and then they wrapped around my back. I sobbed into her chest. Then the person began to speak, "Emma, everything will be okay. I know it seems hard now, but it will work out." When I heard Nessie's voice, everything came folding back to me._

"_Mum...can't...die," I shuddered. I started to shake uncontrollably and Nessie held me so I didn't fall._

"_Emma, everything is going to be fine," she repeated. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her. Nessie was the only one who didn't say 'Mum won't die' and she made me feel a little bit better. My throat was killing from all of the crying and my mouth was pretty dry, but I'd decided that if I stopped crying, it might mean that I had stopped caring for mum, that I didn't care if she died or not, so I didn't care if my body was aching. I continued to sob into Nessie's chest and she rubbed my back, soothingly._

"_Do you still wanna see the twins?" she asked, unsure._

_I nodded. I decided that Mum would have wanted us to look after the babies while she was unconscious, so I wanted to do that. Nessie let me go but linked one of her arms around my waist to lead me. I didn't look to see where I was going; I just let Nessie pull me along._

_When I heard a door swing open, I looked up. I nurse met us at the door and Nessie told her who we were and who we wanted to see. Nessie pulled me through the door. I looked around and saw to incubators next to an empty bed. I guessed that Mum would have been in that bed if she was conscious. I wiped my eyes and walked over to the babies. Nessie waited near the door and the nurse walked over with me._

"_The one on the right is a girl and the one on the left is a boy," she informed me, pointing. They looked tiny, the girl was definitely smaller than the boy, but then it suddenly sunk in...They were my little brother and sister and I realised that I would do anything to save them. I loved them and nothing could make me change my mind. Although they were the babies that had been...killing...Mum, it didn't change my mind. It wasn't their fault. They looked so innocent and helpless in the glass boxes. Tears continued to trickle down my cheeks. Slowly, the girl looked round at me. She lifted up her little hand towards me and then let it rest beside her. _

"_They are going really well," the nurse told me. "Although we thought they were five weeks early, looking at their size and weight, we think they are more like three weeks premature, which means they won't need to stay in an incubator for long at all. You see, twins are usually smaller in size than single children, so measuring them and comparing them to our results, we think they are a little underweight. Three weeks premature isn't preferable, but it isn't too bad." I nodded but kept my attention on the tiny babies. Whatever she said, they were still tiny. _

_A doctor walked into the room, Nessie shifted to the side out of her way, and the doctor walked over to us. She looked in at the babies and lifted up a clipboard. "I don't think the incubators are necessary for them. After the calculation of three weeks premature, they seem fine." She flicked some of the switches on a buzzing machine. The nurse nodded as the doctor walked back out of the room._

"_Are you their sisters?" the nurse asked, opening the incubator of the boy._

"_She is," Nessie answered, "I'm their cousin."_

"_I'm so sorry about your Mum," she said, gently, "She seems to be doing okay, but..." I felt tears well up in my eyes again at the mention of Mum. "Would you like to hold one of them?" she asked me, smiling._

_I looked round at her and nodded. She lifted my brother out of the box and placed him in my arms. He had been asleep, but he frowned slightly and opened his eyes. They were quite big and were brown, like Dad. The nurse, whose tag read Dr. Alston, opened the other incubator and lifted my sister out. She motioned towards Nessie. When she was rested in Nessie's arms she reached up to me again. I smiled at her. I looked back down at Alex and he smiled up at me. Although I was a little bit happier, tears still fell down onto my T-shirt. I decided to call them baby boy and baby girl for now._

"_She wants you," Nessie told me, smiling. I looked back at baby girl and saw her frowning at me. Her little hand was stretching to me. I noticed that the nurse had left me and Nessie alone with them. I could just see her waiting outside. There were two cots beside us so I rested baby boy in one of them and turned back to baby girl. Nessie placed her in my arms and then bent over baby boy's crib and played with him, gently._

_Baby girl lay on one of my arms. I held my other hand beside her and she took one of my fingers. She squeezed it in her little hand. I thought that she meant it as a comfort, but that could have been my imagination. She smiled up at me, like baby boy had._

_For the countless number of times today, I lost track of time again! I didn't want to leave them here alone, but I wanted to go and see Mum again. Suddenly, the door swung open and Dad was standing there. He was smiling._

"_She's awake," he said simply._

_The nurse squeezed round him and said, "You may take the twins if you would like to, there should be some cribs in the corner of your Mum's room."_

_I looked back to Dad who was staring at baby girl. A single tear ran down his face, I think he just realised he had another son and daughter. Nessie walked over to him and passed baby boy to him. "That's your son," said the nurse._

_Nessie left the room, I guessed she had gone to see Mum. Dad and I just stood there, looking at the baby in our arms. After about five minutes, Dad made a noise which I didn't quite catch but we walked out of the room and back down the corridor._

_He led me to another room, Mum had obviously been moved. When we walked in, everyone else filed out. I think they thought it was a close family moment. Nessie was the last one out of the room._

_I walked over to her, lay baby girl on the bed, where she wouldn't fall off, and hugged Mum. "I'm so sorry, sweetie," she said, hugging me back. _

"_I was so worried about you!" I cried into her shoulder. I wouldn't let go of her. I was still getting over the fact that she was actually alive. _

"_Oh honey!" I felt some of her tears fall onto my shoulder. When we had finished hugging, I took baby girl in my arms and lay her on my knee when I sat on the bed. Dad passed me baby boy so he could kiss Mum. I had baby girl on my knee and baby boy in my arms, yikes! After a couple of minutes of Mum and Dad both crying and kissing and whatever, their attention came back to me and the twins._

_Dad lifted baby boy back out of my arms and passed him to Mum. I walked round the bed and laid baby girl on her lap. Mum managed to hold one of them in each arm._

"_She's a girl and he's a boy," I told her, making a gesture. She nodded._

"_We need to decide on a name. Well, two names," she said smiling._

"_Had you thought of any?" I asked._

_They shook their head. Then Mum said, "I want to name them after some people." When, in our family, you say name them after, it means start their name with the same letter. I was named after Emmett, Renesemee was named after Esme and Renee and Jason was named after Jasper. You see, they just start with the same letter. _

_Emmett nodded. "Who do you want to name them after?"_

"_Carlisle, for helping so much through the past seven months," she started, counting him off her fingers, "Charlie, for taking Jasper and I in when we were teenagers," she continued, "and Jasper, for always being there for me." She finished._

"_But that's three names, honey. We have two children to name," Emmett said, frowning._

"_Well, they could have middle names. Do you have anyone you wanna name them after?" My middle name is Rosie, after Mum. When I was born, Mum had been in a worse condition than she was with the twins. She had told Dad that she wanted me to be named Emma. When I was born, Mum had been on a life support machine so was almost dead. Dad called me Emma from the first time he saw me, but because he thought Mum had died and everyone in the hospital treating her thought she had died, he wanted my middle name to be after her; Rosie. I had been incredibly lucky because I had been 11 weeks early or something like that! 25 weeks isn't nearly long enough! So I had been named Emma Rosie Cullen before my Mum had gained consciousness. She had fallen into a coma and they kept her in the hospital for something like two months before they were sure she was healthy. I had to stay in hospital for 11 weeks (almost 3 months) and Mum and Dad wouldn't leave my side. They had told me that they had slept in the hospital waiting room because they were so worried._

_Nessie's middle name was Elizabeth but that wasn't named after anyone in particular. Jason's middle name was Edwin, after Edward._

"_I think Bella and Alice should be added in as well because they were a fabulous help," Emmett said, laughing slightly._

"_That's five names," I said, grinning at Mum and Dad. Mum sighed and kissed me on the cheek._

"_I was thinking of the name Carly, it's a mix of Carlisle and Charlie," Mum said, looking at baby girl, maybe soon to be Carly._

_Dad nodded, "Yeah, I like that."_

"_Me too. It suits her," I agreed._

"_Carly it is!" Mum said, smiling at Carly._

"_How about Belle as her middle name?" I prompted, shrugging._

"_Carly Belle Cullen," Dad murmured, "Yeah, I like that."_

"_Carly Belle Cullen? Do you like that?" Mum asked Carly. Carly lifted her tiny hand up to Mum's face, like she had with me, "I like it too."_

"_Carly Belle Cullen," I whispered. Dad lifted Carly up and rocked her in his arms. She smiled and soon, her eye lids drooped closed. She looked so cute, sleeping._

"_Picking a name seems to take a lot out of them," laughed Dad. I was glad he was back to his joking self._

"_So what should your name be?" asked Mum to baby boy. She held him in his arms and he looked up at her._

"_Alex?" tried Emmett. He sat on the side of the bed, looking round at Mum._

"_Alex," she murmured._

"_Or Alistair?" he thought allowed._

"_No, I like Alex," Mum agreed looking at Dad._

"_Alex is nice," I nodded. Mum nodded too._

"_Middle name? You want to name him after Jasper as well?" Emmett checked._

_Mum nodded again, "Yeah."_

"_J...J...Joe," I murmured, not loud enough for them to hear, "Not Joe...um..."_

"_James?" Emmett asked. He shook his head and continued, "No, he doesn't look like a James."_

"_Joseph?" Mum asked._

"_Alex Joseph Cullen?" he repeated. I nodded and so did he._

"_I like that," I agreed._

_So we decided on their names and Mum seemed so happy with them. She was kept in the hospital for a week but was allowed out as long as she didn't go to work. She wasn't planning on it anyway because she still had six months maternity leave._

_Flashback (ends)_

"But..." I started.

"Hold on, honey,"Mum interrupted me, "We have booked a doctor's appointment and we are going to go and see them tomorrow. I know all of my other pregnancies went...well...not to plan, but we are going to see what the doctor says and if I don't have a chance with this baby, then I will have an abortion." She gulped and another tear trickled down her cheek, "It isn't fair on you to keep putting you through this. If we have a pretty good chance, then I am going to try again, but wait until we have spoken to the doctor tomorrow and we will talk to everyone, okay?"

"Are you going to speak to them tonight?" I asked.

"Tell everyone else about this?" Dad asked. I nodded. "Yes, but don't mention it until we bring it up. We want everyone to be here so we only need to say it once. We will talk to Carlisle as well as our doctor as well."

After dinner, they told everyone else what had happened, and their plan about the doctors. None of them were keen on her keeping the child but they assured everyone that if there was a chance that she would die, she would have an abortion. We could all see that it hurt her to even mention it, but she knew it was right.

One thing which looked promising was that, every other time she got pregnant, she had morning sickness from the very start, she felt okay at the moment, and although this morning she had felt sick, it wasn't nearly as bad as when she was pregnant with me and so that was good. She didn't look ill, her blood pressure hadn't risen and she said she felt fine. But there was still a chance that everything could go wrong.

**Okay, I know the middle names are crap and whatever but I couldn't think of any others that I liked! I know that all the hospital rubbish was complete gibberish so now I don't actually know if I am happy with any part of this chapter! I'm sorry if you think it's cheesy and whatever and I'm sorry if you agree with me and think it is absolute crap!**

**Please review and tell me if you like it or think it is a total waist!**

**Thanx for reading! **


	6. Dad's Gunna Kill Me

**Heyy! I wanted a small break from my other stories, so I wrote one for this one! It took me at least a week, if more, to write this! Sorry that it's been a while, but I wasn't sure how long Kids! was gunna be so I wanted to write a bit more for this one! While I'm on the topic of stories, I've written two other stories, one called 'Kids!' and one called 'But Dignity Matters'. I know some of you guys will have tried them, I dunno if you liked them or not... But, 'Kids!' is about Esme and Carlisle adopting 6 kids, three guesses who, and it's basically about what they are up to! So far, I'm up to the complicated romance bit between Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward and Bella. If you haven't already, please check it out! My other story 'But Dignity Matters' (WARNING: IT CONTAINS A LOT OF PHYSICAL ABUSE, so if that's not your thing, don't try it!), but Charlie abuses Bella, and her little sister Jamie. Then the Cullens find out and it contains imprints and romance and family stuff and werewolves! So, check that out too if you have a spare moment! I have another story too, but it is crap so I'm not gunna tell you about it LOL! One more thing, I have a sister, and she has written a story for Harry Potter and it's her first story, and she only updated yesterday, but she feels kinda upset that she has only got 1 review (from me). It's only 1 chapter so far, and it's pretty short, but PLEASE read it and review it, because she's kinda upset, and it is a really good start (I know I'm kinda biased! But she is REALLY good at writing!) So please check that one out! Her name is (it won't let me type her name, for some random reason, so if you wanna find out what her name is, PM me and I'll tell you!), and her story is called 'The Next Potter Generation'. I'd rather you checked that one out, 'cause it is really good and she deserves reviews! If she gets a few more, she will carry on! And, she doesn't know I'm writing this and may kill me for writing it if she reads this, but I doubt it, she prefers my other story 'Kids!' and 'But Dignity Matters'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight yada yada yada! Yeh yeh! You get the picture!**

**Enjoy! **

I was lying in bed when I realised I was experiencing the same feeling as I had felt when I was first changed. I had the prickling sensation in the back of my throat. I listened to see whether everyone was in bed. I could hear Nessie in the next room, breathing deeply and evenly. I heard Jason's soft snores in the other room on the top floor. I listened to Auntie Bella muttering about something and Uncle Edward's deep breathing. I listened to Grandpa's gentle snores and Grandma's even breathing. I heard Auntie Alice mutter something about shopping; I rolled my eyes and grinned to myself. Uncle Jasper grunted slightly and then went back to deep breathing. Carly was breathing deeply and made a strange, but kinda cute, squeaking noise. Alex was breathing evenly too. Dad was snoring loudly, that was so like him! When I listened for Mum, I realised that she wasn't breathing evenly like she did when she was normally sleeping, she was awake. I could hear her pacing, and then the bed creaked and she sat down. Poor Mum, she loves children so much! But, her body seems to hate them! It isn't fair.

I heard her pillow sink as she lay down.

I waited a few minutes and after a short while, her breathing became steady and even. When I was sure that everyone was fast asleep, I slipped out of bed. I wondered how I should get out of the house. I could go down stairs, but after realising that my agility is so much better than any human's, I thought about jumping out of the window. I climbed down my ladder and looked out of the window beside my bookshelf. There was around a five foot drop onto the flat roof above Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper's bedroom. I slid the window up and climbed onto my desk so my legs were dangling out of the window. I dropped down onto the roof, being careful not to make a noise that might wake Aunt Alice or Uncle Jasper. I was standing on top of the roof, facing the dark forest. The midnight blue colour of the sky outlined the tops of the trees. I could hear the odd owl making owl noises...twit-twoo, I guess. There was a deer, not far away, nibbling on some grass and a rabbit hopped by, just outside the forest where I could see it. In the distance, I could make out the dark outlines of the mountains. It was beautiful and absolutely peaceful!

I approached the edge of the roof and looked down. There was a drop around fifteen feet down to the lawn in front of the house. I jumped and when I landed, I crouched down so one foot was flat and the other was bent, one knee was slightly higher than the other and one hand was pressed against the ground.

I listened again to make sure everyone was asleep, before I stood up slowly and looked around. I ran at vampire speed into the forest, past trees and bushes, dodging rabbit's burrows and jumping over fallen branches until I came to a small stream. I approached it so I was around 3 feet away. I took to quick steps and leapt. When I landed, I paused and then I heard some heart beats. I stopped dead and listened hard. There was a small herd of deers not too far away. I ran a little father until I could hear the deer's heart beats loudly. I crept forward, without making a sound and I came into a clearing. I hid behind a large tree. I decided to climb it and pounce off a branch to drain one of them. I reached the first branch and looked down at the deers. There were half a dozen of them, eating the grass, peacefully. I felt sorry for the deers, but my thirst over took all of my feelings and other senses. I pounced. All of the deers scattered, except for the one which I had landed on. I was sat on the deer's back, with my arms locked around its neck. My teeth burrowed into the soft flesh on the deer's neck and blood flowed into my mouth and poured down my throat. I know it wouldn't have, but it felt like it warmed my whole body, down to the tips of my toes. The deer struggled but collapsed pretty quickly. Once I had drained it, I left it on the ground. A bear could probably make good use of the remains.

I stood up and listened again. I couldn't hear any heart beats very strongly, so I ran deeper into the forest. I stopped again in a clearing. Strangely, I heard a very faint howling of a wolf; I didn't know there were wolves in the forest! I stepped forward a little way and realised a faint shadow was stretched in front of me. I looked up and saw the full moon, shining brightly. It was white with the grey splodges on it, like the normal moon. It was quite big, but it was beautiful! Although it was dark, it didn't make any difference because my eye sight was so good, compared to a human. I ran on again, but stopped again when I heard another beating heart. It seemed to only be a rabbit, but I decided to drink that as well. I only drained one more deer, before I felt better. I decided that was enough for now.

I ran back to the house, quickly. I didn't want someone waking up and seeing my empty bed. As I approached the house, I watched the bathroom light on the second switch off. I listened to Auntie Bella's footsteps head back to her room. I waited until she was back in bed before attempting to climb back into my room. As I reached the room below Uncle Jasper's and Auntie Alice's room and jumped and was surprised that I rocketed into the air so fast! I reached the roof and landed softly. I walked forward and reached up so I could pull myself back through the window. I closed the window, gently, and climbed back up the ladder. I lay on my bed and looked over to my clock; it was 5:30 a.m. I looked out of the window on my slanting roof and had a clear view of the breath taking moon.

So, it's Saturday today. Mum and Dad are going to the doctors. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward were going to Isle Esme to celebrate Uncle Edward's birthday together...but I'm not going to think about what they'll do!

I lay on my back, gazing up at the ceiling.

At about 7:30 I heard Grandma get up and get into the shower. She was always the first one awake. Auntie Bella and Uncle Edward were planning on leaving at around 9:00, so I heard them get up at 7:45. I had finished my homework after around 10 minutes last night, but I guess they are all going to be curious to know how I did it all. Ah well!

I got up and climbed down the ladder. I reached my door and pulled it open. I could hear Alex and Carly from their room.

"Alex, I wanna get up now, shall we call Mummy?" Carly asked.

"Yes, okay," Alex answered. God, they are so posh! I guess they aren't in school yet and learning all my 'slang stuff'!

I dashed down to their room, to stop them from waking Mum and Dad up. If Mum only went to sleep at about 1:30 in the morning, she'll be shattered, especially if she's pregnant again. I sighed. I opened their door.

"Hi, guys," I whispered, closing the door behind me. They were both standing up in their cribs, or as they make me call them, there 'big girl' or 'big boy' beds.

"Hello Emma," Carly said.

"We wanna get up now," Alex told me.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked them, as I reached Alex's crib. I placed my hands under his arm pits and hoisted him out of the crib. I'm still, and always will be I guess, quite small, so, I didn't find them heavy or anything, I just couldn't reach properly. When Alex was standing on the floor he said:

"We want to play with the Lego!"

I reached over Carly's bars and lifted her out too. "Let me get you dressed first, okay?"

"No, Emma! I wanna play first," Carly moaned.

She ran over to the door, but she couldn't work out how to open the door. I laughed quietly, not wanting to make her mad. "Come on guys; let me just dress you and then you can play, okay?"

She sighed. "Fine."

Alex attempted to roll his eyes, but it just looked like he had a head-ache or something like that.

Mum had left some clothes on their chest of drawers. I picked up Carly's clothes and put them on the floor beside her. I knelt down in front of her. When she was dressed, I chucked her PJs into the basket in the corner and grabbed Alex's clothes. When he was dressed I opened the door and told them to be quiet so they didn't wake Mum, or anyone else up, before I headed back upstairs to get dressed.

I heard Nessie get up, when I was in my room, and head to the bathroom. I changed into my dark skinny jeans and black T-shirt with sliver, black and red sequences patterned over it in the shape of 3 lightning bolts. It was, one of my many, casual outfits.

I headed back down the stairs. I saw Mum's door open as I approached her room. She had rings round her eyes, showing she was very tired. She yawned as she closed the door behind her. Dad was still snoring.

"How can you sleep with Dad snoring that loudly?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"I've gotten used to it." She smiled and hugged me.

"Have you had any morning sickness yet?" I asked, looking up at her.

"No," she sighed, happily.

"That's good, right?"

"Yes."

I hugged her tighter, and then we heard Alex and Carly.

"No, Alex, I was playing with that piece!" Carly shrieked. We heard a scuffle and it sounded like some of the pieces had fallen over.

"You find another piece, Carly! I want this piece!" Alex retorted.

"No! There isn't another one!"

"Ouch! Carly!" Alex cried.

Mum rolled her eyes, and headed down stairs. I followed her down.

"Alex! Get off me!"

We reached the living room, where Alex and Carly were playing. "Alex, Carly stop it now!" Mum dashed forward and pulled Alex off Carly. He still struggled to get to her. Mum then let go and pressed her hand to her forehead, and closed her eyes. She looked like she was having a really dizzy spell.

I ran forward and guided Mum towards the couch. Then, I dashed round to the twins and held them at arm's length.

"You two, stop it!" I told them, trying to give them my 'scary' glare. It worked! They both stopped struggling.

"He took my Lego piece!" shrieked Carly.

"But I wanted it!" Alex cried, glaring at Carly.

Mum touched my shoulder gently and I stood up so she could speak to them.

"I don't care who took what. You don't fight with each other." Mum was using her dangerously scary but quiet voice. When I was in trouble when I was little, it terrified me!

_Flashback Begins_

_So, Jason and I were four years old, and Nessie was six, I think. Grandma and Grandpa were out having there anniversary dinner. Dad was at parents evening which ended at about 10:00 p.m. He had to talk to every single parent! Uncle Jasper was on a journalist trip thing and Auntie Alice had gone with him to New York. Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella were somewhere, and I can't remember where... Ah well._

_Mum was stuck with the three of us for the evening. She didn't mind because she adores children._

_So, at 7:00 p.m. Mum would put us all to bed. If it was Auntie Alice, or someone, I wouldn't have made a fuss, but because it was Mum, I made a fuss. Jason and Nessie started to climb the stairs, but I really didn't want to!_

_Here's what happened:_

_We were all watching television, can't remember what. "Come on guys, time for bed."_

_Mum stood up and walked over to the TV to turn it off._

"_Noooooo," I moaned._

"_Come on," she said again._

_Jason stood up and asked, "What's a cucumputer?"_

"_A cucumber or a computer?" Mum asked._

"_Is a cucumber the thing you can play games on?" Jason asked. Mum switched the TV off and said:_

"_No. A computer is that."_

"_What's a cucumber?"_

"_It's a vegetable."_

"_Eww!" I cried, not literally._

"_Vegetables are good, Emma. Now come on, upstairs all of you."_

_I crossed my arms and legs and scowled. Jason stood up and started to walk towards the door but he kind of toppled over. Nessie helped him up and then she danced off up the stairs._

"_Jason, wait at the bottom of the stairs for me so you don't fall down again," Mum told him._

"_Okay."_

_Mum knelt in front of me. "Come on Emma." Mum always gave me a chance before she would use her 'voice'._

"_I don't wanna go to bed yet!" I moaned._

"_Emma, either come up, or I'll take you upstairs myself," she warned me._

_I groaned/moaned, I can't even tell which is which!_

_Mum reached forward but I stood up and ran into the corner of the room, furthest from the door. Mum stood up and put her hands on her hips._

_Okay, I have to admit, this is when I got a little scared. Mum and Dad are the only people, really, who have actually scared me. (Apart from the guy that changed me into a vampire, but there wasn't really much time to be scared then because I was in agony almost straight away!)_

_I could hear Nessie and Jason chatting in the hallway, waiting for Mum._

_She raised her eye brows and walked towards me. I was cornered. She reached down and lifted me up, under my arm pits, and held me securely on her hip. I struggled whilst she walked to other end of the room._

"_Emma, stop it, or I'll drop you."_

_She held Jason's hand and helped him up the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs, Mum put me into my room and closed the door! She knew that I couldn't get out because I was too small to reach the door handle, how dignifying!_

_At the time, they used the top part of my room as an attic and kept the ladder wound up, so I couldn't get up and fall and kill myself. A bit extreme, I know. I pounded on my door for a while. I heard Mum take Nessie and Jason through to the bathroom so they could brush their teeth, before coming back to my room. I was throwing one of my 'little' tantrums._

_She opened my door and closed it behind her again. Tears were actually trickling down my cheeks. Mum knelt in front of me and looked at me straight in the eyes. I tried to look away, but I actually couldn't!_

"_Emma. Jason and Nessie went straight up to bed without me asking them twice. Why won't you?" She was actually asking it as a question._

_I glared at her. She sighed, exasperatedly._

"_Do you want help putting your pyjamas on, or not?"_

"_I don't wanna go to bed!"_

"_Emma, I'm not going to argue with you. You are going to bed now and that is that," she told me, using her very low but very scary voice. To be honest, I was actually terrified. _

_I was stubborn so I really didn't want to give up. She looked at me, waiting for my reaction, or waiting for the next thing I would say. I scowled at her._

_I think her temper was running out, so she lifted me up, despite my protests of kicking and screaming, stood me on my bed and started to undress me to put my pyjamas on. When she had taken my jumper off, I tried to get off the bed, but as small as I am, I had to sit down to slide off. So, I sat down, but she lifted me up and stood me up again._

_When I was changed into my pyjamas, she lifted me off the bed and led me through to the bathroom. Nessie was brushing her teeth and Jason had fallen into the bath, it was empty, and as now attempting to get out again._

_Mum gave me my tooth brush and I stuck it into my mouth and wobbled it around, that's what little kids did! Mum lifted Jason out of the bath and started to brush his teeth for him._

_When we were all done, Mum put Jason to bed first, then me and then Nessie._

_Flashback Ends_

"Now, say sorry to each other," she ordered.

They both scowled but said, "Sorry."

"Good. I'm going to get ready now, you two behave!"

"Are you going to the doctors now?" I asked, following her to out the door.

"Yes, we are going in about an hour," she told me, turning around to look at me. I stopped. "Don't worry honey. If the doctor doesn't think I'll...well, if he thinks I'll react like I did with you, then..."

I hugged her gently.

"I'll be fine," she said, letting go.

I nodded.

"Mum? How long am I grounded for?" I asked.

"Till next Friday. You can go out with Ellie or Livvy or whoever next week-end, okay?" she asked, grinning.

"How about Oli?" I asked, preparing myself for a let down.

"Who's Oli? The guy you've been crushing on?" she asked.

"Yeah, he asked me out, well, asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday," I answered.

"HE DID WHAT?!?!"

It was Dad.

**Hehe!**

**Please review!**

**Please check out the stories I mentioned at the top! The names are:**

**Kids!**

**But Dignity Matters**

**The Next Potter Generation (written by my sister) Her name is D r . D o g g y k i n s (but miss out all the spaces! so its one continuous word with one dot between Dr and Doggykins! cute name write lol! it won't let me write her actual pen name so I'm trying this way! If it stil doesn't work then PM me, PLEASE PM IF YOU WANNA READ IT CUZ I REALLY WANT HER TO CARRY ON AND SHE WILL ONLY DO THAT IF SHE GETS REVIEWS, APART FROM FROM ME!!!!!!)**

**REVIEW AND READ PLEASE!!!**

**(I'll update quicker if my sister gets more reviews too!)**


End file.
